


Marshmallow and Cracker

by Tsukasa_Akabane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 18:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12753807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukasa_Akabane/pseuds/Tsukasa_Akabane
Summary: 'Marshmallow Lady, [y/n] has been serving Big Mom ever since she was a child. Her loyalty to her knows no bound and will do everything to protect her and her ambition. Of course, she will also protect her children. [y/n] will even sacrifice her life if it means saving them. However, among all her children, there was one who drive [y/n] nuts. Its none other than Charlotte Cracker. So what was going to happen if Big Mom ordered her to work with Cracker in preparation for him, taking over the position of the 'Minister of Biscuit'?





	1. New Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.
> 
> This story happened years before the 'While Cake Island' arc.

Be careful everyone! Keep your eyes open! Remember that we'll be taking over this land this time!" Charlotte Linlin yelled out.

They were on a mysterious island with fertile soil, perfect for planting plants.

The pirate was looking for a land. A land where she could build her own kingdom.

The land they we're in was perfect for that.

It has been a while ever since they started to try to infiltrate the land. 

However, everyone they sent has never returned. In the end, the matriarch of the Charlotte Family decided to go and do the job herself along with some of her children and crew members.

"It's strange." Linlin's second oldest son, Katakuri commented. "This place looked like a ghost town. It was pretty obvious this place is already abandoned."

"Then what happened to those we have sent to take over the land?" Compote, the eldest daughter questioned.

"D-do you think a ghost got them?" Cracker, their nine year old brother asked as he hid behind  Katakuri in fear.

"There is no ghost." Katakuri sighed.

"There is! Perospero nii-san said so!" Cracker argued.

Katakuri gave their oldest brother, Perospero a nasty look that the older one only returned with a chuckle.

"Check the whole place!" Linlin ordered her crew.

As the lower ranked crew members scattered, something strange coming from the sky caught everyone's eyes.

"Something's falling from the sky." Opera, another child of Charlotte Linlin, muttered.

Little Cracker squinted as he tried to make off what the strange stuff was.

His eyes then widened as he realized what they we're. "Giant marshmallows!!!" Cracker exclaimed.

The gigantic marshmallows suddenly fell to their crew members, trapping them inside the sweet confection.

Linlin's eyes widened. "What in the-"

"Leave this place!" a voice of a little girl sounded.

Everyone looked up and saw a little girl, standing on top of the roof of one of the houses, glaring at them. Beside her, was a floating marshmallow as big as a coconut. What was strange with the marshmallow was that, it has cute big eyes and mouth. It didn't have a feet but it has arms and hands.

As strange as it was, everyone has to agree that it looked cute.

"There is nothing left in here! Go away, pirates!"

One of the crew members who survived raised a gun towards the little girl and shot it.

However, she deflected the bullet by turning her body to a marshmallow. The bullet only gets through her. The bullets leaved holes to her marshmallow body but it only closed and as her body returned to its human flesh, there we're no injury to be seen.

"Devil fruit user?!" Compote stared.

Katakuri prepared to attack but stopped as his mother raised her hand to stop him.

She then stepped forward and stopped in front of everyone.

"Are you the one who attacked the men who has been here before?" she questioned the child.

"Yeah. They're all dead. Buried under the pile of melted marshmallows." she replied fearlessly.

"Where is everyone? Why are you alone here?" the pirate continued to question her.

"They left." she said, looking sad. "They said the land we're asking too much sacrifice in return of fertile soil."

The female pirate raises her eyebrow. "Sacrifice?" 

"Every year, one hundred children dies from sickness. They said it was the land who took their life."

"That's stupid." Katakuri said.

"I know. I'm sure they only died because we don't have any doctor here." the girl shrugged.

"And you? Why are you still here?" Linlin questioned.

"I'm an orphan. I don't have any family left. And I don't have anywhere to go. So I stayed here."

"Where do you got that devil fruit, perorin?" Perospero asked curiously.

She tilted her head. "Devil fruit?"

"A fruit with swirly designs and tastes horrible."

"Oh. So that's what it is called? From the pirates who attacked before. They got caught on the trap I made and they fell on the cliff. Since they all probably died, I took all the things from their ship." she pouted, looking away. "Its not my fault. Its an accident and they're just too stupid to step on that trap." she muttered. "I actually have a lot of them but since one of them tastes terrible and since they all looked the same with swirly designs, I thought maybe they all taste terrible. So I never touched that pile ever again."

Charlotte Linlin smirked. "Hey girl, do you want to join us?"

"Huh?"

"Mama?!"

The little girl stared at her wide eyed. "M-me?"

"You don't want to be alone anymore, right?"

The girl look down on her hand and shook her head. "I don't want to be alone."

"Then..." Linlin, raised her hand forward. "...join us, little one."

The little girl stared at the giantess.

Being alone is lonely. She was doing fine, surviving on her own but it was really sad. Sure, she has 'Mashu', the living marshmallow she made when she discovered she could create marshmallow with her hands but Mashu was not a human.

Nodding, she jumped from the house and summoned a large marshmallow where she landed and bounced while Mashu floated to her side, following her.

She then walk towards the giant woman and stopped in front of her.

Linlin smiled. "What's your name, little one?"

The girl looked up then to the pirate's children's faces.

As her eyes met the eyes of the young boy who was probably on the same age as her, she talked. "[y/n]."

And that was ten years ago...

Cracker was having a peaceful tea time eating some of his biscuits.

It was a very peaceful day at Biscuits Island and a perfect time for tea and biscuits.

That was until a hand reached down towards the plate and plucked a few pieces of biscuits.

"Hey!" Cracker looked up and let a growl seeing who was the thief. "Of course, its [y/n]."

"As usual, you're being greedy over your biscuits. Why can't you be like Peros-nii? He love sharing his candies." [y/n] said before taking a bite on one of the biscuits she managed to steal. A floating marshmallow hovered around her.

"When did you return?" he asked, ignoring her jab. He pushed the plate to the corner, away from the woman's reach. Then as the floating marshmallow tried to land on his head, he pushed it away.

"Just now. Mama sent me a call. She told me to come back since she has something important to discuss with me." [y/n] said, wrapping one of her arm around the floating marshmallow, hugging it.

The marshmallow however struggled and broke free. It floated back to Cracker's head, trying to land in there once again.

"Then why are you here? Why don't you go to mama already?" Cracker asked in annoyance as he pushed away the creature sitting on his head for the second time.

"Perospero-nii said that mama is still sleeping." she said and reached towards the plate of biscuits again only for Cracker to slap her hand away.

"And you decide to come here of all places?" he spat. "Hey! Mashu! Behave!" he shouted at the white and soft floating creature.

[y/n] grinned, licking the powder on her finger. "Well you're my favorite to annoy."

**'Marshmallow Lady, [y/n]. Bounty, 700 million berry.'**

**'Thousand Arms Cracker. Bounty, 550 million berry'.**

* * *

"Your biscuit soldiers are ugly!"

"Your marshmallow knights are useless!"

"They're not! They're strong and above all, cute!"

"You pay too much attention on appearances!"

"I hate ugly stuffs!"

"Eh? Are they arguing again?" Daifuku commented as he took a sit beside his siblings who we're watching their brother, Cracker and their 'rook' combatant, [y/n].

"Yeah. They've been at it for twenty minutes now." Smoothie said, hugging Mashu (who was trying to free himself from her), the floating marshmallow tightly.

"Should we stop them?" Brulee asked.

"Just ignore them." Katakuri replied.

"Then you hate yourself!" Cracker smirked.

[y/n] gave him a look of disbelief. "Are you saying I'm ugly? Do you even know that men basically throws themselves to my feet whenever I dock on islands and towns?!"

"Che. That was just your imagination." Cracker spat.

[y/n] looked at him with an offended look. "Its not! Everybody knew I'm pretty and I'm sexy!"

Cracker rolled his eyes. "Do something about that narcissism of yours. Flat chested woman."

"Flat ches- Are you stupid?! I'm close to cup d!" she yelled.

"Liar."

"I'm not!"

Katakuri sighed at their argument while the others watched in amusement.

"How in the world it ended up on cup sizes, perorin?" Perospero chuckled.

"She's C 1/2." Daifuku commented, earning a weird look from his siblings. "What?!"

Just then, the door opened. Compote walked in with an annoyed look.

"What are you two still doing?! Mama's calling for both of you!" Compote yelled, looking at Cracker and [y/n].

"Oh." Daifuku's eyes widened slightly. "I forgot to tell them."

"Nii-san!"

"Dai-nii!"

Cracker and [y/n] whined in sync. The two then glared at each other before turning their heads away.

"Well, what are you two still waiting for?" Compote raised an eyebrow as she put her hand on her hips.

"Coming."

"Coming."

They chorused again, making some of the Charlotte siblings chuckle.

"You two are soulmates." Praline commented.

"We're not!"

"We're not!"

Praline smirked. "See?"

"No way! I'll never go out with someone like this!" [y/n] spat, pointing at Cracker in disgust.

Cracker glared at her. "That's my line!"

"Alright! That's enough!" Compote interrupted. "Go to mama's room. She wanted to talk to both of you."

* * *

Cracker and [y/n] sullenly made their way to Charlotte Linlin's quarters.

"Mama, you've called us?" Cracker called out as they both entered the room.

The pink haired giantess turned to face them.

"Yes. I have something to discuss with the both of you."

"Since you summoned us together, it must have something to do with us working together, right mama?" [y/n] deduced.

"That's right." Big Mom said then turned her eyes to her son, Cracker. "Cracker. You have proven your strength. And so, I decided to appoint you as a Minister of Biscuits and govern Biscuits Island."

Cracker's eyes widened in surprise at the news. Then slowly, his surprise turned to a large happy grin.

"I will do my best, mama!" Cracker said happily.

"However..." Big Mom suddenly said, making him froze. "You still lacked experience so I want you to work together with [y/n] here just until you're fully capable of doing things yourself. Think of it as a preparation for your official appointment as the holder of the position."

"W-what?" Cracker stared at his mother with a lost look. [y/n] on the other hand was staring at the family matriarch in horror.

"[y/n] is my strongest combatant. She has been in sea battle a lot of times, had been on a lot of places, defeat powerful enemies and sunk hundreds of enemy ships. She's a very capable young lady and I'm sure you'll learn a lot from her." Big Mom stated.

"B-but mama... How about my job as your rook?" [y/n] asked.

Honestly, she didn't want to do what the captain wanted her to do. She could order her to kill, steal or whatever. However, babysitting Cracker was something she couldn't do.

"Leave it to Crostata and Ricotta. They've been working for you for too long, I'm sure they already know how to get your work done." she pointed to Cracker. "What's important is for you to support Cracker."

Knowing that Big Mom's decision was final, [y/n] decided to give in.

"I understand, mama. I'll do my best to support and serve Cracker-sama." she conceded.

Big Mom smiled, pleased. "Good. You'll be staying at the Biscuits Manor with Cracker."

* * *

"Why. Do. I. Need. To. Babysit. You?!" [y/n] burst in frustration, kicking some pebbles at every word, as she and Cracker walk on their way towards the Biscuit Manor. Mashu flinched from [y/n]'s voice and flew behind Cracker to hide in fear.

"Do you think I want to work with you?!" Cracker spat back. "And hey, just to make it clear. I'm your boss here."

[y/n] let a snort. "Mama said that YOU 'need' to 'learn' from ME. Meaning, you need to listen to what I tell you!"

"Like hell I will! Why should I?!" Cracker angrily shout.

"Because mama would take the position back if you fail!" [y/n] countered.

The two glared at each other. They glared without blinking for a few more moments before they finally turned away.

"You could suggest me of things but it'll be up to me what to really do." Cracker said.

"Fine then. Fair enough. Before you knew it, you'll be taking all of my advices since you don't have a brain to make your own decisions." [y/n] countered.

"What did you say?!" Cracker angrily glared once again.

"What? You didn't hear me? Should I clean that ears of yours with a shovel?" [y/n] smirked.

"Gah! I can't stand you!" Cracker scream in frustration then dashed away.

[y/n] grinned as she watched Cracker run along with a confused Mashu. "I think I win this round. Right, Mashu?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. Oil and Water

Even when they we're kids, Cracker and [y/n] has always been like oil and water.

Could never blend, could never be mixed.

So what chances does it have for them to agree with anything now?

"I told you! Don't attack them yet! I told you to wait until we seal their escape route! But what did you do?! You attack! And see what happened? They escaped!" [y/n] shouted in frustration, waving her arms in the air.

They we're on the seas and we're about to attack a ship that belongs to a king of a nearby kingdom. The princess we're on the ship and they we're planning to kidnap her and use her to make the king submit to the Big Mom pirates.

[y/n] has a perfect plan and told Cracker to wait for a bit. But the man ignored her and ordered everyone to attack.

He always do that. He never listened and does the opposite of what she says.

Sometimes, she wonders if he was just doing that to either annoy or antagonize her.

"We'll get them next time." Cracker yawned and made his way inside the ship, acting like what she was saying was of no importance.

"Why you? Ughhh!!!" she growled and punched the railings of the ship, breaking it. Mashu who was on the way almost got hit, making the floating marshmallow float as far away as possible from her.

"Now, now, [y/n]-sama. Calm down or your blood pressure will rise." Crostata said with a gentle smile. However, that smile that was supposed to be calming only soured [y/n]'s mood.

"Shut it! And don't use that fake smile of yours to me. Its creepy. You sadistic psycho.

'Crostata the mass murderer' was a well known criminal even before he joined Big Mom Pirates. 

When he joined the crew, he didn't asked for treasures or anything. The only thing he asked for was to let him kill as many people as he can.

He has a handsome face, a gentle smile and a kind looking eyes. However, it was nothing but an act. You fall for his charm? You fall to your death.

"Hehehehehe.... Sorry." Crostata apologized although it was pretty obvious he wasn't sorry at all.

"I don't understand what mama is thinking, giving such a position to someone like Cracker." Ricotta said with a serious look.

Ricotta joined the Big Mom Pirates, five years after Crostata joined. However, if [y/n] has to choose whom to trust, she would definitely choose Ricotta over Crostata. She would never trust Crostata to watch over her back knowing that he might stab her on the back himself.

Ricotta on the other hand, was a very loyal man. He cares for his crew mates and prioritize the crew's safety above anything else. Not to mentioned he was very smart and analytic.

Ricotta respects Big Mom's children. However, he dislikes Cracker.

"It can't be helped. No matter how reckless or hard headed Cracker is, no one could deny he's strong." [y/n] said. She didn't want to admit that but it was the truth.

"I fear of what will Biscuit Island turned into." Ricotta sighed. "So? Should we report this failure to mama?"

[y/n] turned her sight towards the seas as she began to think. "Try to locate where the royal ship is heading to, Ricotta."

Ricotta gave her questioning look. "If we do that our report we're going to be late. Mama said she wanted to get that report in one week. Today is the fifth day."

[y/n] turned to him. "I know. I'll take responsibility. Just do what I asked you to do."

Ricotta bowed his head although it was obvious he was displeased. "As you wish."

* * *

Cracker gorged himself with biscuits as he sat inside the captain's quarters.

It has been four days since he purposely messed up [y/n]'s plan. 

Honestly, he know he'll get in trouble for that but he just couldn't help himself.

Ever since they we're children, they we're already after at each other's throat.

He and [y/n] we're close in age and back then, they have no choice but see each other everyday because their rooms we're beside each other.

 

Even back then, he has a habit of getting on [y/n]'s nerves and vice versa.

He couldn't remember when it started but as long as he knows, they've always fighting.

"Anyway, where's that stupid woman? I've never seen her since two days ago." he asked in the air as he munched his biscuits.

Just then, he heard a commotion coming from the outside.

"What is it this time?" he sighed and grabbed his sword, Pretzel. He then left the room and made his way to the deck where some screaming could be heard.

* * *

"Let me go! You pirates! You're all scums!" a shrill voice reached Cracker's ears as he reached the deck.

"What's going on he- Who in the world is this?!" he questioned as he saw a brown haired woman, wearing an elegant looking dress, being restrained by his crew.

"Princess Natasha of Hashland." [y/n] replied as she made her way to the chaos. As usual, Mashu was following her, floating after her.

"Hashland? The one that escaped a few days ago?" Cracker questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I ordered Ricotta to find the destination of the royal ship. When he found where, I sent some of our allies near the area to capture her while I intercepted the incoming rescue." she explained.

"So it was you!" the princess who was probably spoiled rotten, said, gritting her teeth while giving [y/n] a glare. "My father will come for me! And when he does, he'll crush you! You heard me?! He'll crush you!"

[y/n] only laugh mockingly at that. "Oh please. I destroyed Moscuta Kingdom singlehandedly. I could easily destroy something as small as Hashland."

The princess bit her lip bitterly. She knew the pirate was right. She have seen her attack the ships trying to rescue her. She sunk them in one blow.

Seeing that the princess has nothing more to say, [y/n] turned to Cracker.

"So Cracker-sama. Please give your order. We have to return to Totto Land or else mama will be pissed." [y/n] grinned. 

Cracker silently cursed. [y/n] knows he could no longer go against her anymore since they we're already late. His mother will be furious if they don't come back any time soon.

"Tsk." he turned to the others. "Sail back to Totto Land!"

* * *

"Good job. But you're late." Big Mom narrowed her eyes as Cracker, [y/n], Crostata and Ricotta stood in front of her.

[y/n] and Ricotta exchanged glances while Crostata only smiled. Cracker on the other hand was sweating badly. He knew he was in trouble.

Ricotta opened his lips to report what Cracker did but [y/n] interrupted him.

"I'm sorry, mama. It's my fault that we got delayed." [y/n] said.

Ricotta and Cracker stared at her wide-eyed.

"What happened?" Big Mom asked.

"I made a bad decision and that leads up with the royal ship, escaping." she closed her eyes. "It was thanks to Cracker-sama that we manage to capture the princess."

Big Mom stared at her in silence while Ricotta and Cracker stared at her in disbelief.

"I see." Big Mom said. "I'll let this slip this time but make sure you don't mess up the next time." she said.

[y/n] bowed her head. "I understand. Thank you, mama."

Big Mom turned to Cracker. "And good job, son. Just keep doing what you're doing."

"Ah... Err... Okay." Cracker managed to let out.

"Anyway, you three are dismissed. You Cracker, stay. I want to talk to you about something."

* * *

"[y/n]-sama!" Ricotta angrily called out as they made their way to outside the palace.

"What is it?" she asked, not bothering to turn back.

"Why did you do that?!" Ricotta questioned. "Why did you lie?!"

[y/n] stopped on her tracks, making Mashu who was floating behind her bump on her back. The floating marshmallow bounced , sending it flying to Crostata's arms.

Crostata smiled down at him making the white floating creature froze in fear.

"My main purpose is to make sure he gets that position." she said, eyes still in front of her.

"Its not!" Ricotta argued. "Your purpose is to support him and if he refused to listen to you and fail, its his own fault! You don't need to take the blame for him!" Ricotta angrily said. "Honestly, you're a lot more suitable for the position of being the Minister of Biscuits."

[y/n] sighed and smiled as she turned to Ricotta. "Ricotta. I'm nothing but a servant of the Charlotte family. It was already enough that they took me from 'that' place and give me home and a place to belong to." she said. "I don't need positions. All I want is to serve mama and her children. Including Cracker." she turned and walked away "We might be oil and water. We don't mix well and so on but if we pour alcohol, my loyalty, the oil will be dissolved and what would be left is water and alcohol. Him and my loyalty."

Ricotta remained standing there and only watched [y/n] disappear from his sight. He gritted his teeth in frustration while his hand curled into a ball, tightening it on a grip.

* * *

That night, [y/n] looked up as she felt someone looking at her from where she and Mashu were sitting on the parlor of the Biscuits mansion.

She raised an eyebrow seeing who was the 'stalker'.

"What?! Stop staring. Its kinda creepy."

Cracker glared at her. He then moved and sat to the couch in front of her.

"Why did you do that?" he asked.

[y/n] looked back to her book as she pretended she didn't know what he was talking about. "Do what?"

"Lying to mama! Why did you protect me?!" he yelled.

[y/n] glanced at him then looked back once again to the book. "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't protect you. I just want for you to already get the position officially so that I could finally ditch your ugly mug." she said nonchalantly.

"What did you say?!" Cracker glared in anger.

"I said, go to sleep! You still have a lot of work to do tomorrow! You deaf! Do something about that earwax of yours, will you?" [y/n] mocked.

Cracker stood up and stomped away from the room, banging the door close.

[y/n] chuckled as Cracker left. She then look down to Mashu who was looking up at her.

"Don't look at me like that, Mashu. I just want him to get what he always wanted but..." she pressed her finger to Mashu's lips and smiled. "...don't tell him that, okay?"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. The List of 'Why I think Cracker is the Worst House Mate Ever'

_Dear diary..._

_I used to live with Cracker under a same roof a long time ago._

_That was why I know why he is the worst housemate ever._

_Here's the top ten list of why I think Cracker is the worst housemate ever._

* * *

**Number 10. He's a messy person who never washed what he used at the kitchen...**

"Cracker! What the hell is this?!" [y/n] shouted in irritation at what she found on the kitchen.

Unwashed jars, unwashed pan and spatula, unwashed bowl, etc. And not only that. Counter with sticky jams spilled on it, flour all around the table and was that a sock beside the oven?!

You see, the two of them we're the only the two who resides at Biscuit Mansion. Big Mom haven't assigned servants for Cracker yet so it was up to the two of them to keep the gigantic place clean.

Cracker peaked inside the kitchen then gave her a blank look. 

"What does it look like? Dirty kitchen utensils and dirt pans."

"And why in the world you haven't washed them yet?! Didn't everyone told you that after cooking or baking, you must wash what you used?!" [y/n] questioned with a very irritated look.

Cracker turned and walked away. "I'll wash them later~"

"Hey! Cracker!" [y/n] run after him. "Come back here and wash them! I don't like a dirty kitchen!"

* * *

**Number 9. He eats any food he could see in the kitchen even if my name is printed on it on big bold letters. Well its not really printed but we're the only two on that mansion. That only meant that if he saw any food in the kitchen that he wasn't the one who made, it was obviously mine. Right?**

[y/n] woke up from her slumber. Upon checking the time, she saw that it was 1:00.

It was dark outside and most of the people of Totto Land were probably still asleep.

[y/n] wanted to return to sleep. She was hungry though.

"I think I'll go and eat the ice cream sandwich that I made." she muttered and dragged herself out of the bed then into the kitchen.

The kitchen's lights was 'on' for some strange reason.

Suspiciously, she entered the kitchen and found Cracker on the table, eating.

"Hmm? Why are you still up?" he asked turning a bit to her.

"I just woke up. I got hungry." she replied.

"Me too. Luckily, I found this ice cream sandwich." he said and finishes what he was eating. "Yup. That taste good."

[y/n]'s eyes widened at this. "You..." she shook as she muttered under her breath.

"Hm?" Cracker turned to her with a questioning look.

"You're terrible! That ice cream sandwich is mine!!!"

* * *

**Number 8. Alright, he leaves the kitchen messy. But that doesn't ends there. He leaves his dirty clothes, boxers included, everywhere! Not to mention, he doesn't do his laundry.**

[y/n] stared in horror at what she found on the living room.

Pants, socks and... And boxer!!!

"Cracker!!!" she called on top of her lungs.

Cracker groggily made his way to the living room and gave her a sleepy look.

"What?"

"What the hell is this?! You slob! Fold your damn clothes after washing them and bring them to your damn room!" [y/n] yelled as she pick the clothing from the floor, one by one.

Cracker yawned and walk away. "I don't know how to wash clothes." he said, making [y/n] froze.

"Eh?" [y/n] stopped, her hand holding a boxer.

"Those are dirty clothes."

"Kyaaa!!!" she screamed, throwing the boxer to the back of Cracker's head.

* * *

**Number 7. Goodbye good night sleep because he snores like a truck and I could hear him all the way to my room even if both of our door are close!**

[y/n] was tired. It was midnight and she just arrived after doing an errand for Big Mom.

"Finally. Soft fluffy bed." she sighed and threw herself to the soft bed.

She closed her eyes as she buried her face to the pillow.

She was halfway to sleep when she heard it.

"*SNORE*"

[y/n] opened her eyes in wonder. "What the hell is that? It sounds like a sound a wild animal would make." 

She waited for a bit, listening carefully but it was silent.

"Must be my imagination." she muttered and closed her eyes.

She was falling asleep when she heard it again.

"*SNORE*"

"What the hell is that?!" she sat up, woken up by the sound.

"*SNORE*"

"Wait a minute..." [y/n] jumped off the bed and run out of the room.

She then run towards the end of the hall where Cracker's room was located.

As she get nearer, the sound seems to get louder, confirming her suspicion.

She then threw the door open and found Cracker, dead to the world, snoring.

"*SNORE*

[y/n] made her way to his bed with a dark aura and pulled one of his pillows.

She raised the pillow above her head and brought it down towards Cracker's face, hitting him with it. " Shut up! Keep your snores down!!!"

"Hey!!!"

* * *

**Number 6. He sometimes hide a food and forget about it. And of course, leaving a food for weeks would result into something unpleasant!**

[y/n] was a brave and a strong woman.

No matter what kind of enemy you throw in front of her (as long as it wasn't an insect) and no matter how strong that enemy was, she won't ever flinch.

But... What was in front of her has brought shivers on her body.

That thing... A strange thing on that bowl... Whatever it was... It looks like it was alive.

Cracker entered the kitchen and found her standing there frozen, in front of that bowl.

"Hey. What's wrong?" he asked in confusion.

Teary eyed, she looked up to Cracker and the sight has made him step back.

[y/n] never cried. Ever!

"What in the world is wrong?!" he asked worriedly. Did something bad happened?!

[y/n] run behind him to his surprise and peak towards the bowl.

"Something scary is moving on that bowl." she said, grabbing onto his arms, using him as a shield from whatever dangerous creature was scaring her.

Cracker gulped as he turned his eyes to the bowl.

In there was something black, yellow and unexplainable substance. It was a yogurt. At least it used to before it was invaded by stuffs he didn't want to say nor see.

He then realized something.

"Ah!!! This is the yogurt, I forgot to ate weeks ago!"

After that declaration, let's just say, the table has ended up broken after [y/n] slammed his head to that table.

* * *

**Number 5. Whenever, he finds cockroach or any insects, he would catch it and threw it at me.**

[y/n] was relaxing at the parlor with Mashu.

Cracker was away and that means, a peaceful time for [y/n].

Well, that's until she heard the front door open and slam close.

[y/n] sighed. "So much for a relaxing day..." she muttered, shaking her head.

"[y/n]~ Where are you~" Cracker called out in a sing song voice.

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. Somehow, she could already feel that there was something bad was going to happen.

She hesitated to tell him where she was and wondered if it was a good idea to jump out of the window and escape.

Unfortunately, he already found her before she could stand from where she was sitting.

"Oh there you are!" Cracker was grinning and that was not a good thing.

[y/n] stared at him suspiciously as he walk towards her.

"What?" she questioned.

Cracker's grin widened and throw something on her lap.

She looked down. Eyes gone wide at the terrible small creature in there and....

"AHHHHH!!!!"

* * *

**Number 4. He's a terrible drunk.**

"Perospero delivery!"

"Ahh!"

[y/n] reflexively caught Cracker when Perospero threw him to her.

It was late at night when [y/n] heard someone knocking on the door.

Turned out that it was Big Mom's eldest son, Perospero carrying a drunk Cracker.

"Peros-nii! What in the world happened?!" [y/n] asked the man in confusion.

"Cracker had too much drink. He's too drunk to make his way back home. So, being a nice older brother that I am, I brought him home, perorin!" he grinned widely.

[y/n] glared at him. "Why bring him all the way here?! He has a room at the palace! You guys just don't want to deal withhis drunk ass! Am I right?! Nice older brother my ass!" [y/n] yelled.

Perospero only laugh at that. "I'll leave him to your capable hands, [y/n]-chan~" he said and walked away.

"Peros-nii!"

Perospero only waved at her, ignoring her calls.

"Ah! Damn it!" she cursed and dragged Cracker inside.

She then brought him to his room and threw him on his bed.

"You know you're not good with alcohol, right?!" [y/n] questioned, glaring at him.

"Hmmm... Yeah..." Cracker muttered.

"Then why did you drink too much?!" she yelled as she pulled his shoes from his feet.

"Nii-san keeps pouring drinks on my glass..." he replied.

[y/n] sighed and undid his hair. How he managed to make his hair stick up, has always been a mystery to her but pulling the ties makes it fall down.

"You're going to feel sick tomorrow. I'm sure. Go to sleep. I'll leave a water and medicine on the night stand. Drink it tomorrow and don't ever get drunk again!!!"

"Mmm..." he simply replied.

"Alright. Now sleep." she said and was about to walk away when Cracker grabbed her arm.

[y/n] looked back at him. "What?!"

Cracker only stared at him. [y/n] has began to grown uncomfortable with that and was about to question him when suddenly...

"I feel like throwing up."

"Gah!!! Hurry to the bathroom!!!"

* * *

**Number 3. He walks around on his boxers at times!**

It was another peaceful day at the Biscuits mansion.

[y/n] was having a tea at the parlor with Mashu, hovering around her.

She picked her cup and took a sip when suddenly, Cracker walked in.

"Pfffttt!" [y/n] spitted her tea upon the sight.

Cracker was only wearing a boxer.

"What the hell! What are you doing walking around like that?!" [y/n] yelled, red faced.

"Shut up. Its freaking hot today." he said and took a seat in front of [y/n].

"You're always shirtless anyway! Don't tell me that's not yet enough!"

"Yeah its not. I'm going to die on this heat if I wear any pants."

[y/n] slammed her head on the table. "I'll fuckin murder you..."

* * *

**Number 2. He doesn't know how to knock.**

After a long day work, what do you think was the best thing to do? A bath.

[y/n] hummed a song as she relaxed on the bathtub. 

[y/n] likes bathroom. Why? Because her voice sounds better on the bathroom.

[y/n] sighed as she stretched. After a bath is a peaceful sleep. Thanks to Ricotta, she would be able to sleep well tonight. Thanks to Ricotta and the ear plugs he gave her.

[y/n] stayed on the bath for a few more minutes before deciding that it was time to go out.

She get off the bath tub and pulled a towel, wrapping it around her.

She then made her way to her room and then to the bed where she left her clothes.

She was already on her underwear when it happened.

She locked the door, of course but to her surprise, it was thrown open and standing there was Cracker.

"[y/n]! Did you use the remaining strawbe-" he halted as his eyes widened.

[y/n]'s face reddened in anger and embarrassment.

"Get out! Pervert!!!"

* * *

**And Number 1. I just don't like him. Enough said.**

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Candy Apple

"Applenine?" Cracker raised an eyebrow.

[y/n] nodded. "We will find 'that man' at Applenine Island." she said and stood up from where she was sitting. "I'll bring a boat and find that man. You guys wait for me here." she said.

"Now wait a minute!" Cracker jumped down from his seat. "Why are you the one giving orders here?!" Cracker questioned.

Ricotta only sighed at this. "Our mission is only to find the man and extract information from him, Cracker-sama, not to attack Applenine. We don't need to go there with our entire force." he said, shaking his head, tired of Cracker's complaints.

"I know that!" Cracker sent Ricotta a nasty look. "What I'm saying is, why is it you who have to go there and do the mission?!" he said, turning to [y/n].

[y/n] raised an eyebrow. "Who do you want to send then?"

Cracker grinned. "Me. I'll go there myself."

"Denied." [y/n] nonchalantly said.

Cracker glared at her. "What did you say?!"

"You always tend to attract unwanted attention. We can't let you go there." [y/n] pointed out.

"What?!"

"You stay here, Cracker-sama. Eat biscuits and be a good boy." [y/n] grinned, patting him on the shoulder.

Cracker slapped her hand away. "Stop treating me like a child!"

"Well you act like one." [y/n] shrugged.

"Shut up! I'll be the one to go there! And that's final!" Cracker stubbornly said.

[y/n] and Ricotta sighed. "I told you, you're a trouble magnet. You're not the right person for this mission." [y/n] said back.

"Why don't you two go together?" Crostata suddenly said, making everyone turn to him.

"What?"

"What?"

* * *

"Damn this place. It's freaking cold." Cracker complained as he shook in cold despite of wearing a thick coat.

"Well... Didn't I told you to stay at the ship?" [y/n] smugly said.

"Shut up!" Cracker sent her a glare which not entirely intimidating considering that he was shivering like crazy. "Why is mama interested with this so called 'genetic enhancement' anyway?"

"It'll increase our forces power if we managed to acquired the knowledge." [y/n] said. "I'm actually the one who brought the existence of this forbidden thing to mama. I just accidentally heard this when I was at one auction house. They said 'a certain kingdom was conducting research about genetic enhancement'."

"So this is your fault, huh?" Cracker muttered in annoyance.

"Stop complaining. It was you who wanted to come here, right?" [y/n] said, patting his cheeks mockingly.

"Stop that! I'm going to kill you!"

"Yeah. Yeah. Now move that ass." she said as she hurried away.

* * *

"I... I swear! That's all I know!!!" the bloody faced man, pinned on the wall by the sticky melted marshmallow yelled. His face was beaten badly, you could hardly see it from all the blood on it.

Cracker grinned with a crazed look as he pressed Pretzel on the man's neck.

"Don't joke with me. I'm sure you know more than that." he said.

"P-please... That's really all I know!" he begged.

[y/n] then tapped Cracker's arm. "That's enough, Cracker. I don't think he's lying."

Cracker gave her a glare. "How could you be so sure?"

"I just know. Also, you're so messy. Don't spill too much blood." she scolded him, pulling and handkerchief and wiping the bloodstains that managed to soak her coat.

She then turned to leave.

"Let's go." she said.

"Tsk." Cracker let an annoyed sound and pulled Pretzel before stabbing the man on the chest, killing him.

He then run after [y/n], outside the snowy forest where the cabin where the man resides we're hidden.

"You didn't have to kill him." she said as she glanced at Cracker.

"Yeah. I didn't have to but I want to." he replied with a grin.

[y/n] then threw her handkerchief to him which he catches.

"Wipe your face. You got blood in there." she said.

"You know, you're too soft to your enemies sometimes." he said, wiping his face.

"I just don't kill people carelessly unlike you. I only kill if it was necessary." she replied, sending him a grin.

"Psh." Cracker frowned.

Sometimes he wondered how she got her high bounty despite being forgiving to her enemies.

* * *

"You know I've been wondering about this." Cracker said as they made it back to the snowy town of Applenine. "There we're too many people walking around and it was quite lively."

"Ah... That's because today is the Apple Festival." she replied.

"Apple Festival?" Cracker's eyes brightened. "Apple tarts then? And apple halwa?! And apple pie?! And... CANDY APPLE!"

[y/n] stared at him wide eyed before closing her eyes with a smile. "Of course you'll act like that." she muttered. "Fine. Let's go and find your desserts then."

* * *

"Damn. I can't find any candy apple" Cracker said as he pouted.

[y/n] followed Cracker as he run from stall to stall. There we're a lot of people in there and it was hard to maneuver. However, Cracker's love for sweet has made him endure all the hardships just to get his apple themed sweets.

"I think that stall is selling apple cake!" Cracker yelled out as he munched on the apple pie. He then run towards the direction of the stall while [y/n] followed him.

As she watched him enjoy himself, [y/n] remembered a memory from a long time ago.

* * *

_It was late at night but the island where the Big Mom pirates (Big Mom wasn't there. Only some of the siblings we're on that ship.) were docked was still lively and bright._

_It was a festival that was keeping the place busy._

_And festival only meant one thing. Food!_

_Some of the Charlotte siblings which consist of Perospero, Katakuri, Daifuku, Oven, Compote and the only child present among the siblings who were on the island, Cracker were in there. [y/n] who was on the same age as Cracker was with them too. And of course, Mashu._

_Normally, it was hard for the Charlotte siblings to blend with normal people since they we're either big or unique looking. But since it was a lively festival with a lot of people, they managed to blend in without a problem._

_Everyone was enjoying themselves until..._

_"Where is Cracker?!" Compote panicked._

_The siblings looked around and realized they lost Cracker to the crowd._

_"Mashu's missing too!" [y/n] said, looking upset._

_"Damn that kid." Katakuri sighed. "Let's split up and find Cracker. Lets meet later on the ship after an hour." he said._

_"[y/n]. You know how to go back to the ship right? Go back to the ship. We'll look for Mashu too for you, perorin." Perospero said._

_[y/n] nodded. "I'm sure Mashu is with Cracker. I ordered Mashu to stick with him since he could be an air head at times."_

_Perospero laughed at that then patted her head. "I see. Well, see you later at the ship." he said._

_[y/n] watched the siblings leave. When they're gone, [y/n] walked to the side where she wouldn't get in the way and closed her eyes._

_Perospero told her to go back to the ship. But she couldn't help but to worry. She was sure Cracker was crying now since he was a cry baby. He was annoying, foul mouthed and yet a cry baby. It was really irritating her._

_Recently, she was practicing her new technique._

_It wasn't an attack though. It was about sensing where her marshmallow army we're._

_Mashu was her very first living marshmallow creation and even though he never joined a fight, he was still a part of the marshmallow knights._

_"Mashu... Where are you?" she focused and tried to sense Mashu._

_Inside her head, she could see a dark corner. It was blurry at first. But as she focused more, it became clearer._

_There, she saw Cracker, crying as he sat on the corner. Floating near him was Mashu._

_"I found him!"_

* * *

[y/n] was snapped back from her thoughts as she felt Mashu, patting her cheek.

"Huh? What is it Mashu?"

Mashu floated erratically and that was when she turned and found that Cracker we're nowhere in sight.

"What?!" she moved and looked around with Mashu following her. "Damn it! Why does he always wander alone!" she cursed when suddenly, she saw a stall. "Candy apple, huh?"

* * *

Cracker ate the apple cake he brought as he sat in the corner.

Ever since he was a child, he always ends up getting separated from his siblings whenever they get into a crowded area. That was why he was strictly told to stay on one position and wait for the others to find him if he get lost.

He was a grown up man, yes. And he could just go back to the dock and wait for [y/n] there. But she'll never let him hear the end of it if he did return there while she stupidly roam around to find him, not even considering that he might have returned to the dock.

Come to think of it. Whenever he gets lost, it was always her who finds him.

Like that one time at one island...

* * *

_Cracker sniffed as he sat in the corner. His cries we're swallowed by the sound of laughter and lively atmosphere._

_Mashu grabbed on his arm as if trying to comfort him._

_Seriously, Mashu annoys him but at that moment, his presence was a little bit comforting._

_Just then, he heard a shuffling in front of him._

_He looked up and there, he saw the very last person he thought that would come to find him._

_"[y/n]..."_

_"What are you doing, wandering on your own! Idiot!" [y/n] yelled, with her arm crossed._

_Cracker glared at her despite of the tears. "Shut up!" He then rubbed his eyes as he sniffed._

_[y/n] sighed and walk towards him. "Don't cry. Here. I got this for you." she said, placing an candy apple (that he has been looking for this whole time) in front of him._

_He looked up to her in surprise. "I could have that?"_

_"Yeah. I said I got it for you, right? So its yours. I don't like sweets made from apple but you like candy apples, right?"_

_Cracker nodded and took the candy from her._

_He sniffed. "Thank you."_

_[y/n] laughed. "So even you could say thank you!"_

_"Shut up!" he glared at her._

_[y/n] giggled and helped him up, taking his hand. "Come on, let's go back to the ship."_

* * *

Cracker shook his head, trying to shake away the memory. "He sooo don't want to remember that memory. 

Just then, someone stepped in front of him.

"What are you doing, wandering on your own! idiot!" [y/n] yelled, with her arm crossed, same as a long time ago. The only difference was, Mashu was beside her instead of beside him.

Cracker glared at her. He was trying to shook off the memory. Why does she have to say the same thing as back then?!

"You're the one who got lost. Not me." he countered.

[y/n] rolled her eyes and walk towards him. "Here." he said, placing an candy apple in front of him.

"Candy apple..."

"Yeah. You're damn blind, you didn't see them when we passed by."

Cracker sent her a glare but took the candy. "Thanks." he said in a low voice.

"Huh? What's that?! What did you say?" [y/n] said with a grin, obviously trying to get on his nerves.

"I said let's go back to the dock!" he shouted and stomped away.

He bit on the candy apple as he walk. A small smile, hidden from [y/n]'s sight who was behind him, appearing on his lips.

The sweetness of the candy apple's coating melted on his mouth. He truly loves candy apple.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Someone to Watch your Back

[y/n] knows how reckless Cracker could be.

He loved to do the first thing that comes to mind, totally ignoring the danger it might pose not only to himself but also to his crew.

Yes. She knows that and yet his latest deed still managed to stun her. It was too much even for him.

"What do you mean he left to attack a marine base?!" [y/n] questioned in disbelief.

Ricotta sighed, shaking his head. He looked tired. "Cracker wanted to raise his bounty and since we're near a marine base, he took off with one of our ships. And you know Crostata. He won't let a chance to kill people pass by. He came with him."

A few days ago, they left Totto Land with three ships to gather more information about the 'royal family who we're researching genetic enhancement'.

They found another information that a certain man, living on a far away island used to work for 'that' royal family.

Since it was just an info gathering mission, [y/n] decided to go alone.

She honestly thought Cracker would argue and insist of going himself. But to her surprise, he remained on the ship without trying to counter her plan or starting any argument. Now, she knows why.

"And you let them?!" [y/n] glared at the man.

Ricotta gave her a blank look. "Do you really think he would listen to me?" he said and turned away with a cold look. "To be honest, it might be better if he'll just end up captured. On that way he'll learn his lesson."

"Ricotta." [y/n]'s voice sounded. Ricotta turned to her but was forced to turn his face away from the force of her slap.

His eyes widened in surprise at first but quickly recovered and turned to face [y/n] once again.

"Don't ever say anything like that ever again." [y/n] said in a dark, low tone. "If something happens to him, I'll never forgive myself. I'll kill myself!"

Ricotta only stared back at her. The two of them stood in silence, not saying anything.

Their other crew mates who we're watching the scene gulped in fear as their two high ranking members stared at one another as if they we're having a mental battle.

It was [y/n] who first turned away although everyone was pretty sure that her, turning away didn't mean that she have lost against Ricotta.

"Stay here. I'll go get them with the other ship." [y/n] ordered.

Ricotta however didn't like that order. "Are you crazy?! You're just going to put yours and our other crew members life in danger!"

"I'll sail alone. Don't worry. No one will be joining me." she said with a tone that says she wouldn't listen to any argument anymore.

"Reconsider! [y/n]-sama!"

"No." she stubbornly stated.

Ricotta narrowed his eyes. "Then let me come with you."

[y/n] turned to him with a fierce glare that made him step back.

"Stay. Here. It's an order." she said as she walk away. "If we failed to return in three days, return to mama and tell her we're killed by a marine admiral's attack."

Ricotta only watched as she jumped to the other ship, ordering everyone in there to transfer to the main ship.

He gritted his teeth in frustration as he whispered to himself. "You wanted me to lie to mama to save Cracker's face?"

* * *

When [y/n] reached the marine base, it was already in chaos.

The marines we're focusing too much to the attackers, they didn't notice her ship, docking to the port. That or Cracker and the men with him had already decreased the Marines number, they couldn't spare anymore people to watch any incoming ships.

Screaming could be heard all the way to the dock. And as she made her way to the base, dead bodies were lined up as pieces of Cracker's defeated Biscuits Soldier could be seen on some places.

[y/n] continued deeper into the base and the sight had made her chest tighten.

She recognized some of the dead bodies as her crew mates.

Of course, some people on their side would also die. These men from the Marines we're strictly trained not to mention there we're a lot of them. The place is a Marines base after all!

As she look over the dead bodies of her comrades, she noticed that they all got big gashes on their chest which kinda familiar.

However, she shook her head from the thoughts that entered her mind.

_"No... Even 'he' wouldn't do that..."_

[y/n] continue on her quest to find Cracker.

As she made it to the middle of the base, she finally saw who she was searching for.

Cracker was in there and for some reason, he was no longer wearing his biscuit armor. He was surrounded by Marines. Less in number considering that they we're on a Marines Base but could be still overwhelming.

Cracker never fought a marine without his biscuit armor. That was why his bounty poster's picture was of the face of his biscuit armor. Not his real face.

Cracker once told her that he preferred it that way. He enjoyed the anonymity and we're very proud that he managed to garner such a bounty without the government knowing that the picture on the poster we're nothing but his armor's face.

Cracker was alone. No more ally left on his side nor Crostata to back him up.

She then began to wonder where Crostata was. Crostata was a strong man. He couldn't be defeated easily.

Another thing was, there we're no Biscuit Soldiers around Cracker. Upon closer look, she noticed he looked tired. That only meant his stamina has been depleted from creating too much Biscuit Soldier.

A marine suddenly attack on his side with a sword which Cracker parried with Pretzel.

Another one joined in and attacked Cracker on the other side. Cracker pushed the man in front of him away and jumped away from the incoming attack.

[y/n] knew that Cracker hated it when others tries to help him on a fight but she don't care. Let him be angry! It's not like it's going to be the first time he'll get angry at her anyway.

There we're a lot of men on her way and Cracker was still occupied with the Marines in front of him.

It was a perfect opportunity for [y/n] to help without Cracker knowing.

Sure he'll found out later once she gets closer to him. But for now, she was sure he won't notice if she attack the marines from behind.

She then began to attack, surprising the marines near her.

While fighting, she kept an eye on Cracker, making sure he was doing fine.

As she get closer and closer to Cracker, she noticed how many deep wounds Cracker has on his body.

Seeing that has made her more desperate to reach him.

She was almost there. But then, Cracker who was locked on a sword fight with a Marine (who was as tall and as big as Katakuri), failed to notice that another Marine was charging behind him.

The man reached Cracker and raised his sword up high.

Everything then happened so fast.

[y/n] didn't know why her feet moved on their own.

The right thing to do was to harden her arms with haki and block the man's sword or use her devil fruit to protect Cracker. But instead of doing any of the two, what she did was to jump in front of the man, and took the slash with her own body.

"Ahhh!"

[y/n]'s scream had caught Cracker's attention. He turned around and as he saw [y/n] slowly fall with a big wound across her chest, his eyes widened.

"[y/n]!!!" he was quick to kill the man who attacked her and catch her before she fell to the ground. He look at her in disbelief. "What are you doing here?!" he questioned her.

[y/n] looked up to him and smiled weakly. "I thought you might need someone to watch your back. You know I don't trust Crostata to protect you."

Cracker's face hardened hearing the name. "Crostata killed everyone I brought with me."

[y/n] 's eyes widened at that. She remembered the wound she saw on her dead comrades that she passed by. "So I am right." she whispered, closing her eyes. "Where is he?"

"I killed him so you don't need to worry about him anymore."

"Kill the pirates!" they heard one of the marine's ordered.

Cracker laid [y/n]'s back on his knee to support her and keep her sitting, then clapped his hands, summoning biscuits. He then turned them to Biscuit Soldiers.

After that, he picked [y/n] up and ran away with the help of the Biscuit Soldiers making way for them.

"Cracker... They saw your face. They'll know how you really look." [y/n] said.

Cracker grinned. "I planted very powerful bombs on each and every part of this base. Their ships also have bombs on them too. They'll surely bring the knowledge of my real appearance to their grave."

[y/n] laughed but ended up groaning as laughing makes the wound bleed and sting.

"I'll bring us out of here. Don't worry. So hold on!" he told her, looking at her desperately.

[y/n] closed her eyes with a smile. "I never thought I will see you look so worry about me like that. Maybe pigs will start flying today." she joked.

"Say whatever you want! Just hold on! And don't sleep!"

She knew what Cracker was telling her. Yet she already have lost too much blood and she was getting weaker. Getting sleepy.

[y/n]'s head dropped to the side as she fell unconscious.

The last thing she heard however, before falling to the darkness was Cracker's beg for her not to sleep.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Result of Recklessness

_[y/n] could see a young woman. At least she thought she was because of her long hair._

_Her face was blurry making it hard for her to make up her features._

_She was talking though. She was talking but [y/n] couldn't hear anything._

_[y/n] was pretty sure she knew the woman yet she couldn't remember her name or who she was on her life._

* * *

[y/n] opened her eyes and found herself on one of the rooms at Big Mom's palace.

"That dream again, huh?" she whispered to herself, feeling gloomy for some reason.

She often dream about that woman ever since she was a child and when she wakes up, she'll suddenly feel lonely for some reason.

She sat up but fell back down as she felt a painful sensation in her chest.

She looked down and saw herself fully bandaged. Seeing the state of her body reminded her of what transpire before she found herself on that bed.

"Cracker!" [y/n] forced herself up, enduring the pain and grabbed the robe on the chair then put it on.

She made her way outside the room.

Once outside, Compote who were on her way to see her saw her.

"[y/n]! What do you think you're doing?!" Compote run towards her and grabbed on to her, supporting her. "Go back to your room. You're still wounded!"

[y/n] looked up to her with a desperate look. "But Compote-nee. I need to find Cracker! Is he okay?!" she worriedly asked.

Compote gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry. Cracker is fine. What's important is for you to recover so let's bring you back to your room. Okay?"

[y/n] hesitantly nodded.

Compote led her back to the room and helped her to the bed.

Once she was secured on the bed, Compote sat on the chair.

[y/n] then turned to look at Compote.

"Compote-nee. I'm sorry! It's all my fault. I'll take responsibility for all of thes-"

Compote motioned her to stop, shaking her head. "You don't have to take responsibility, [y/n]. Cracker had explained everything and mama knows now that the one responsible for all these is Cracker."

[y/n]'s eyes widened in fear and worry. "Did mama got angry?" she asked.

Compote closed her eyes and nodded. "She was furious. She really did quite a number on Cracker when she found out."

[y/n] stared at her with a horrified look. "Cracker is okay, right?! How many years did mama took from him?!" she asked, shaking badly.

Compote gave her another reassuring smile, shaking her head. "Brother Katakuri managed to convince her not to take years of life from Cracker."

That gave [y/n] a bit of relief. However, she knew what Big Mom was like when she gets angry. 

When she gets angry at someone, that 'someone' would surely receive something to remind him or her of the pirate's anger.

"What did mama do to Cracker?" [y/n] asked.

Compote closed her eyes and sighed. "She beats him and injured his right eye."

[y/n] slumped back on her bed weakly. Her eyes we're wide in sorrow.

"This is all my fault. I should have kept an eye on him. I knew he tend to do a lot of reckless things yet I let him out of my sight."

"It's not your fault [y/n]. You don't have to blame yourself for everything Cracker does." Compote smiled. "Ever since the both of you we're children, you're always beside him, keeping him out of trouble." she said with a gentle tone. "Thank you for always watching over our little brother."

[y/n] bit her lip. She don't feel like she deserved the older woman's thanks. After all, Cracker gets into trouble because she wasn't there to keep him on the line. Not to mentioned , Crostata was also her responsibility.

She was the one who recommended Crostata to Big Mom. She knew he couldn't be trusted yet she told Big Mom about him who trusts her judgement and in result, Big Mom recruited him to the crew.

And now, he is dead. He died but not before killing the men he once called his crew mates.

The door of the room opened making the two girls turn to it.

[y/n]'s eyes widened seeing who opened the door.

"Cracker..."

Cracker has bandage, covering his torso and arms. However, the one that truly caught [y/n]'s attention was the bandage that covered the right side of his face. His hair were also not on it's regular strange baguette-like style. It was down, purple locks, cascading on his back.

All in all, he looked terrible.

[y/n] looked at him sorrowfully. "Cracker..."

Compote stood up. "I'll leave her to you, Cracker. Just don't argue or anything. Both of you're wounds would open up if you force yourselves." she warned before leaving.

Once his older sister was out, Cracker took her place on the chair beside [y/n]'s bed.

Normally, a room will never find peace if both of them we're present on the very same room. This time around though, they we're both quiet, unable to find anything to say.

The silence lasted for a few more minutes until Cracker finally decided to talk.

"I'm sorry." he said, looking uncharacteristically serious which was pretty rare for him. "I got everyone in trouble and put you in danger as well."

[y/n] couldn't find anything to say. She wanted to tell him it was her fault because she didn't keep an eye on him like what she told Compote a few moments ago but she knew, saying that won't make Cracker feel better nor solve anything.

Instead of saying anything, [y/n] instead reached towards his bandaged face.

This surprised Cracker but he didn't dare to make a move or pull away.

"Do you think this is going to leave a scar?" she asked with a sorrowful look on her eyes.

Cracker grinned a little. "Yeah. Don't worry though. Scars would make me look tougher. And even with a scar, I'm pretty sure I'm still the most good looking among mama's children." he said smugly.

[y/n] rolled her eyes as she pulled her hand away. At least the awkward atmosphere was already gone.

"Anyway, what happened to your bounty?" [y/n] asked steering the topic away from depressing stuff.

Cracker smirked. "We're now tie."

"700 million?!" [y/n] pouted. "You caught up, huh? Good for you." she said although she sounded displeased.

Cracker laughed. "Nope. 750 million actually. Your bounty rose up by 50 more million while mine skyrocketed."

"I'm not happy with that." [y/n] glared at him.

Cracker smirked. "Jealous that I'm on the same level as you now?"

"I'm not." she denied although Cracker knew it was a lie. "Anyway, what happened to your poster photo?"

"Ah.. That? Don't worry, my plan worked. They managed to report our attack to the main headquarters but failed to send any of my images. It seems that the place exploded before they could send any, destroying all the evidences that I left." he explained. "So now, my poster photo remains the same."

"I see. It worked well then." she said, smiling a bit. If there was something impressive about Cracker, it was his luck. [y/n] already lost count of how many times his luck has saved his ass.

Cracker stood up, making [y/n] turn to him questioningly.

"I'll get going now. I only came to see if you're okay. You need to rest so I'll scram."

"You need to rest too." [y/n] said worriedly.

Cracker shook his head. "I need to go back to work. I'm lucky that mama was still going to let me have the position of the Minister of Biscuits so I need to work hard to make up for my blunders."

"I'll help you." [y/n] said as she moved to stand but Cracker pushed her back to the bed.

"No. You need to rest."

"But-"

"Its an order from your superior." he said with a serious look. Seeing him like that, [y/n] couldn't help but to smile.

"You're beginning to act like a decent boss now, huh?"

Cracker rolled his eyes at her jab. "Yeah whatever. Go back to sleep and recover. Once you recovered, I'll make you work double."

[y/n] chuckled at that. "Fine." she said, pulling the blanket on her.

Cracker made his way to the door and turned the knob. But as he did, [y/n] called out to him.

"Cracker?"

Cracker turned his head to her.

"Don't ever put yourself on a dangerous situation like that. Okay?"

Cracker stared back at her pleading eyes. 

He looked at the bandages covering her body. Blood we're soaking on it meaning it was still fresh.

Knowing [y/n], he knew that if he ever find himself in danger again, she'll jump in there to shield him. He can't let that happen ever again. 

As much as she annoys him, she was the one who we're closest one to him that were not a sibling or a relative.

She might not be connected with him by blood. But he cares about her as much as she cares about him.

Cracker closed his eyes and nodded. "I promise." he said.

Satisfied with that, [y/n] smiled and closed her eyes to sleep.

Cracker stared at her for a bit before leaving the room.

He need to work harder. He can't let [y/n] burden herself for something he have done anymore.

With a determined look, Cracker made his way back to the Biscuits Island to do what he was supposed to do as the (still unofficial) Minister of Biscuits.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. Misunderstanding and Rumors

"Cracker nii-san?!" Brulee, along with Praline and Galette stared wide eyed at their older brother as they saw the said, purple head guy walk out from [y/n]'s room (at Big Mom's palace) five o'clock in the morning.

Cracker looked over his sisters tiredly and sleepy. From the way he looked, one could assume he haven't sleep yet and did something extremely tiring job.

"Why are you at [y/n] nee-san's room?!" Galette asked.

"She wants me to join her." he replied and let a yawn before leaving his sisters who we're frozen on their places.

The three stood in silence, no on daring to say anything. Their eyes then turned to [y/n]'s closed door.

"Join her, he said." Galette muttered. "As in join her in bed?"

"He looked so tired and sleepy. Are you guys thinking what I thought they did?" Brulee added.

"I think so." Praline nodded. "If he haven't sleep yet they might be at it all night."

The three exchanged glances as they let the information sink.

Then big mischievous grins spreads on their lips.

"Let's go tell everyone."

* * *

[y/n] haven't fully recovered yet but the doctor have finally given a permission to let her walk around as long as she won't do any strenuous activity.

When she was still trapped on the bed, she mostly sleeps in the morning and then wakes up at night.

On those times, she gets too bored so she call Cracker over and ask him to play cards with her and Mashu that tends to last long until morning.

She knew he still has work to do at morning but she was dying from boredom and so, taking advantage of Cracker's guilt over what happened to her, she forced him to play all night.

Cracker would always complain and tells her he wanted to sleep but since she refused to let him go, he ended up going with what she wanted.

Fortunately, she was allowed to leave the bed now.

She is currently in front of a café at the Sweets City, along with Ricotta and Mashu, sipping her cappuccino coffee while watching Cracker do his job as the Minister of Biscuits.

Ricotta just arrived that morning from escorting the spoiled princess Natasha back to her kingdom. 

It seems that Natasha's father and Big Mom have agreed upon something so the matriarch of the family was finally returning the kidnapped princess.

"It seems that he changed a bit." Ricotta commented, making [y/n] glance to him. "What happened to our other crew mates and... And Crostata's betrayal is really unfortunate but I guess, it helped him realize his position and responsibility."

[y/n] look back to Cracker on a distance and nodded. "You're right. Although he was still annoying and loves getting on my nerves most of the time." she chuckled.

Ricotta glanced at her. "I think you two we're getting along better now."

[y/n] looked back to Ricotta with a curious look. "What makes you day that?"

Ricotta shrugged. "I don't know. I just feel like you're not teasing him too much anymore while he's a lot kinder to you now, unlike before. Back then, you're always at each other's throat."

"Its not like we hate each other, Ricotta. We always argue and try to get on each others nerves but we don't hate each other." she said, picking up her cup from the saucer. "We grew up together and since then, we always either throw insults at each other or ruin each other's day. Nothing really changed. We're just emotionally and physically tired from that event at the marine base. Give it a few more weeks and we'll be back to the usual 'cat and dog show'." she finished, sipping her coffee.

Ricotta raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure nothing really changed?"

His tone made [y/n] turn to him. "What do you mean?"

Ricotta turned his sight to Cracker as he mused about it. "I heard rumors around the crew."

"Rumors?" [y/n] stared at him in confusion. She haven't heard any kind of rumors at all. Whatever it was.

"They said they heard Daifuku-sama and Oven-sama talking about something his sisters told them."

"Huh? About what?"

Ricotta hesitated. He wasn't sure how to say it actually.

Just then, Cracker made his way to them. 

Upon seeing him, Mashu floated towards him and try to land on his head.

Cracker however, grabbed him before he could reach his head and handed him to a nearby child who looked up in surprise at first. However, as she saw Mashu, she squealed happily and run away, probably to play with the cute floating marshmallow who was trying to free himself from the little girl's arms.

"So you two we're eating the biscuits too, huh?" Cracker raised an eyebrow, looking at the plate of biscuits he made at the middle of the table.

"So what? It's your job to distribute biscuits to people who need them. And we didn't take these from you. We got this from the café since you're greedy and you refuse to let me have some." [y/n] said, grabbing one of the biscuit's on the plate and ate it. "Anyway, back to the topic." she turned to Ricotta. "What rumors is it?"

"Oh! I forgot! I better go and report to mama now!" Ricotta quickly stood up. "Later!" He then walk away hastily, making [y/n] and Cracker look at him in confusion.

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Cracker muttered.

[y/n] shrugged. "Beats me."

Cracker then rounded the table and took the place that Ricotta vacated.

He then took one of the biscuits on the plate and eat it.

"Has Daifuku-nii or Oven-nii told you anything strange?" [y/n] asked.

"Hhumm?" Cracker glanced at her and swallowed what was on his mouth. "What do you mean something strange?"

"I don't know. Something that might start a rumor among the crew maybe?"

Cracker knit his brow. "I don't understand what you are talking about."

"Ricotta said that there was a rumor going around among our men." she began to explain. "He said some of our men heard Daifuku-nii and Oven-nii talking about something your sisters told them."

"If they heard it from my brothers then it's not a rumor. It just probably turned into rumors because those other fools might have added or omitted something on the story whatever the story is and exaggerated the whole truth." Cracker said, taking another piece of biscuit from the plate. "Don't concern yourself with those stories. It'll just make you stupid."

[y/n] smirked. "You're not in a position to say that. You're just as stupid as them." she said, pointing a finger to his side where she knew he was ticklish.

"Hey! Stop that!" he glared at her.

A mischievous grin played on her lips as she tickled him by attacking his sides.

"Oi! Hey! Gwahahaha! St-stop! Hahaha!" Cracker then grabbed her hands and grinned making her stare in horror. "Pay back."

* * *

"You guys really don't have better to do. Creating stories about your own brother." Katakuri scolded Galette as he, Galette and Perospero walk around the Sweets City.

"I swear! Nii-san! We're not making up stories!" Galette argued, pouting.

"[y/n] is almost like our sister. They grew up together and never have shown anything you could mistake as 'love' or whatever you call that." Katakuri said.

"Hey you two." Perospero suddenly called out.

"Huh?"

Perospero pointed something, making the other two turn to the direction he was pointing at.

In there, they saw Cracker and [y/n]. Cracker's arm was around [y/n]'s body as his other hand tickled her side, making her laugh and try to wiggle free.

The table was already kicked away, probably from [y/n] 's attempt to free herself as shattered cup and wasted biscuits laid forgotten on the ground.

"See?!" Galette pointed.

Katakuri rolled his eyes, still not buying it. "Brother Peros does that to her all the time. What makes it different from Cracker doing it to her?"

"I don't know, perorin. But when I hold her like that and tickle her, it looked innocent. With Cracker however, it was sensual." Perospero muttered.

Katakuri sighed and shook his head. He then turned and walk away, tired of everyone's shit.

* * *

After they left the café (and after apologizing to the café owner for breaking the cup and making a mess on the place), Cracker and [y/n] head back to Biscuit Island.

As they walk, [y/n] couldn't help but to glance at the scar on Cracker's face.

Whenever she sees it, it makes her feel terrible. Not because it looks disgusting but because she felt responsible for it.

Noticing her glances, Cracker glared. "Stop that."

"Sorry." she apologized, looking down.

Cracker suddenly felt bad. Normally, she would just snap back to him but he knew she was blaming herself for that scar, making her unable to be her normal annoying self.

Cracker stopped and made her look at him, surprising her.

"Cracker?"

"Look at me." he said.

[y/n] hesitated but forced herself to obey him.

Cracker grabbed her hand and made her touch the side of his face, below the scar and pressed her hand there.

"This is not your fault. I got it because I'm foolish. Alright? Don't ever blame yourself for this."

"But..." [y/n] looked up to him.

"Please?" Cracker smiled. Not the usual smirk or grin but a smile.

His smile seems to calm her down, making her smile back. She nodded. "Okay... I'll try."

Cracker nodded when suddenly, something soft hit the back of his head, sending him forward.

The next thing he knew, he felt something soft on his lips.

His eyes widened as he met [y/n]'s eyes who wore the same surprise as him as their lips locked.

Cracker hastily pulled away, cheeks reddening. "S-s-sorry..." he stuttered an apology as a white floating marshmallow floated on his sight.

It has a displeased look on his face as it glared at him (still looking cute though).

"M-Mashu?!" Cracker and [y/n] chorused seeing the marshmallow that Cracker dumped to the girl's arms. 

Seeing him made [y/n] realize that she forgot about him.

"You two." a low voice suddenly said from behind them, making them turn.

In there, Katakuri stood with a stern look.

"Come with me. We have something to discuss with mama."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	8. Engagement

Cracker sulked on the parlor as he ignored the biscuits on the table while his tea have already gone cold.

[y/n] left on a mission without telling him and he felt like she only joined that mission to avoid him despite being strictly told by the doctor not to do anything that will put a strain on her body.

Ever since that accidental kiss, she has been avoiding him.

Whenever she knew he was coming, she would suddenly turn to the other way and leave. And once she has no choice but to see him, she always has her eyes away, refusing to look at him.

Cracker sighed. It was beginning to worry him. That and the lonely feeling he felt when his mother reminded him of his 'duty' as a child of Charlotte Linlin and [y/n]'s duty as a subordinate of the Charlotte Family was giving him grief.

He then remembered that day his older brother, Katakuri brought him and [y/n] to their mother. That was one week ago.

_Flashback..._

_"So it was all a misunderstanding?" Big Mom asked, raising an eyebrow at the two, in front of her._

_Her other children, stood on the side, watching nervously as their mother talk to their brother, Cracker and their rook combatant, [y/n]._

_"Yes, mama. I don't know what Brulee and the others saw to assume that." Cracker spat, sending his sisters a glare._

_"And what about what Katakuri saw?" the matriarch questioned._

_"It's an accident, mama. Mashu attacked Cracker in revenge, sending him forward." [y/n] replied, head down._

_"Good." Big Mom nodded. "Cracker. You and your siblings will be marrying who I choose for each of you. And [y/n] is the one I trust the most among my subordinates. I expect her to dedicate her whole life in serving Charlotte Family. That includes you, your wife and children. Understood?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Yes, mama."_

_Flashback Ends..._

Cracker looked over the window, wondering why it hurts hearing it, despite already knowing that, ever since he was a child.

* * *

[y/n] felt feverish. She felt hot and unwell, making her wonder if it was because she disobeyed the doctor when she asked Big Mom to be permitted to sail with Ricotta and the others.

It was the only way though. It was the only way to not see Cracker.

"[y/n]-sama? Are you alright?" Ricotta asked worriedly.

[y/n] turned to him and offered a small smile. "Yes. I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

"[y/n]-sama! A marine ship at 9 o'clock!" the man who were on the look out shouted.

"Mashu!" she called out.

Mashu floated beside her, hearing his name called.

When Mashu came, [y/n] then summoned the Marshmallow Knights.

"Prepare for battle!!!"

* * *

"Cracker? Are you alright?"

Cracker looked up and found his eldest sister, Compote looking down at him with a worried look.

"Nee-san..." he looked down and nodded his head. "Yeah."

Compote took a sit beside him. "No you're not." she deduced. "Is it because of [y/n]? Or because of what mama has said."

Cracker clamped his mouth shut, refusing to tell his sister anything.

Compote sighed and leaned back to her seat. "Ever since you're a kid, you always refuse to tell us anything whenever something is troubling you. Yet, [y/n] easily figure it out without you telling her anything. And even if the two of you always argue, the one who understand her the most is you." she said, letting a gentle smile. "You like her, don't you?"

"Eh?! N-no way! Why would you say that nee-san?!" Cracker denied, cheeks reddening.

Compote grinned. "You think you can lie to your older sister? Don't you used to tease her always back then when you were a kid, just so she'll turn her attention to you?" she said, reaching to his cheek, pinching it.

"Sis! That hurts! Stop that!" he whined.

Compote pulled her hand away with a small sad smile. "As mama's children, we have no choice but to follow the fate she have chosen for us." she said. "Seeing our other sisters who have been forced into marriage before, all of us have already given up the thought of marrying someone for love. You too. You need to give [y/n] up. Because if you don't..." Compote's face darkened. "She'll end up suffering from mama's hand and I don't want that. All of us don't want that. [y/n] is very important to us. We care about her even if she's not our sister."

Cracker bit his lip and nodded. His sister was right. Their mother won't be forgiving just because [y/n] has been serving her for a long time.

If she deemed that [y/n] was getting in the way of her plans, she won't hesitate to discard her.

As the two sat in silence, footsteps sounded. It was coming closer and closer.

The door has been slammed open with a terrified looking Brulee.

"Nii-san!!!"

Compote and Cracker gave her a confused look.

"What is it?"

"It's terrible! I can't believe mama will choose you out of all of us!"

This made Cracker confuse more. "What?"

"Mama choose Cracker nii-san to marry Natasha to seal her deal with the king!"

Compote stared in shock as Cracker sat, frozen. "N-no way..."

* * *

"You're pretty strong, Lady [y/n]." a marine vice admiral said, grinning. "But it seems that you're under the weather today."

"Shut up! I could still take you on!" [y/n] glared as she kneeled on the ground, breathing heavily.

They we're on the marine ship. They boarded the enemy ship, planning to steal some valuable documents.

But when they boarded, they we're surprised that there was actually a vice admiral on board. That only proved that there was something important on the ship that they didn't want to lose.

Some marshmallow knights step beside her as they waited for her order.

Seeing the creatures move, the vice admiral chuckled. "I think I already figure out how your power works.

"What?"

"Your knights healed no matter of how much we try to stab or shoot it making others think that they have infinite regeneration. But..." he grinned. "The secret behind their healing prowess lies on that small marshmallow beside you, right?" he said looking at Mashu.

[y/n]'s eyes widened.

"You create the knights, that other creature keeps them intact. I don't know how that creature do it but I'm sure that if we destroy that thing, your knights would lose its ability to regenerate."

[y/n] forced herself up and stepped in front of Mashu.

"Also, your knights needed to be close to your position or they'll disappear. They also need to be close to that little marshmallow in order to regenerate. Am I right?"

[y/n] glared at him. She was in a terrible position. That was the first time someone figured out how her devil fruit works.

The secret behind Mashu's power lies on the root of a 'marsh mallow' plant inside Mashu's body. That was also why he could remain intact even if he stray away from her unlike the other knights who needed to be near her in order to move.

Before, she tried creating more 'Mashu' using marsh mallow roots but for some reason, it keep ending in a failure. 

She glanced around. Ricotta and the others were busy with the other marines. She really has no choice but to face the vice admiral alone.

She turned her hand to a marshmallow whip and step to attack when she sudden felt a painful sensation on her back.

Thinking that someone stabbed her from behind, she turned her head. However, no one was in there and she didn't seems to be bleeding.

But the pain on her back continued as if there was a blade inside his body and it was trying to pierce itself out of her skin.

When the become unbearable, she let a loud scream.

"AHHHHH!!!"

"[y/n]-sama!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	9. Star-Crossed

It was an awkward tea party. At least for Cracker, it was.

Big Mom was having a tea party with some of her children, Natasha and her father.

The matriarch and the king we're talking with each other pleasantly. Natasha was quiet, drinking her tea, being a prim and proper princess while he and his siblings we're gloomy.

It seems that he was not the only one who were against the engagement with Natasha. However, no one voiced their opposition knowing it was futile.

Cracker mentally sighed. Oh how he wish that the tea party would finally come to an end.

* * *

After the tea party, his mother sent Cracker to accompany Natasha to walk around the Sweets City since according to her, Natasha will be living at Totto Land after the wedding.

"Hey! Can you slow down?!" Natasha called out as Cracker walked in front of her.

Cracker however, refused to slow down for her as he continued to walk on his pace.

"I know you don't want this wedding as much as I do! But we don't have a choice! Could we at least get along?" she said, trying to catch up to him.

"I'll do my duty and marry you but I don't have any obligation to get along with you." he said, not bothering to turn to her nor lessen his speed.

"What?! Why are you acting so high an mighty?! Do you know who I am?! I'm a princess and men basically throw themselves on my feet!"

What Natasha said has made Cracker remember that [y/n] had said something like that a long time ago in one of their arguments.

That made Cracker stop on his tracks. Natasha grinned seeing that.

"So you finally realized how lucky you are to be the one to marry me?" she said arrogantly.

Cracker however sent her a glare. "The only one I know who has men throwing themselves on her feet is [y/n]." with that, he began to walk again.

"What?! Wait!!!" she run after him again.

"Give way! Everyone!!!" a commotion sounded, making Cracker stop again.

He recognized that voice. It was Ricotta.

"Ricotta?"

The said man was running hurriedly along with some of their men.

Cracker then suddenly caught a sight of [y/n] on Ricotta's back, unconscious while the other men was carrying Mashu who was writhing in pain as well.

"[y/n]!" Cracker run towards Ricotta.

"Cracker-sama! [y/n]-sama has suddenly collapsed! She is in pain for some unknown reason!" Ricotta reported panic.

"Give her to me!". Cracker forcefully took [y/n] from him and carried her on his arms. 

"Wait! Cracker! Are you just going to leave me here alone?!" Natasha yelled.

"You're an adult. Learn how to do things alone." Cracker simply said and dashed towards the palace.

"What?! Hey! Cracker!!!"

* * *

The doctor walked out from [y/n]'s room. Cracker approached her with a worried look.

"How is she?"

The doctor looked at him with a serious look. "I don't know what is going on with her."

"What?!"

"She said that it feels like something is piercing on her back, from inside her body. And when I touched the part she said it hurts, I felt bones. Pointy ones, protruding a bit as if it was dislocated or something."

"B-bones?"

The doctor nodded. "I don't think something is broken on her. But I can't be sure. I don't have my equipment here to perform an x ray. I'll come back here once I gathered my things and see what really is going on." she said. "For now, just keep giving her painkillers if the pain returned."

Cracker nodded and let the woman pass.

Cracker entered [y/n]'s room. She was sleeping on the bed. Mashu was also beside her, asleep.

He made his way to her bed and sat beside her.

He reached up and stroke [y/n]'s hair. The action made [y/n] stir and open her eyes.

"Cracker?" she looked up to him, weakly.

Cracker smiled. "Yeah. It's me."

[y/n] smiled back. "I heard you're getting married. Congratulations."

Cracker felt his heart clench, hearing that from her out of all people.

"How in the world did you found out?" he asked as he forced a smile.

"The doctor told me." she said. "Natasha, right?"

Cracker nodded, looking at her sorrowfully. "I don't want to." he honestly admitted.

[y/n] looked up to him with a troubled look. "You need to though."

He kept silent. He wasn't sure what to say.

Overwhelming loneliness and hopelessness. That was what he feels.

"I think I'm going to die, Cracker." [y/n] suddenly said.

Cracker turned to her with a hard stare. "Don't say that."

[y/n] however only smiled. "I want to at least see you get marry. Although it was unfortunate that you end up with a good for nothing woman." she chuckled.

Cracker glared at her. Why was she treating all of it as a joke?

"You're not going to die. Alright?!" he said, holding her hand.

[y/n] closed her eyes. Gentle smile, not leaving her lips.

"Alright." she said. "Can you bring Mashu to mama? Ask her to turn hin into a homies. So if just in case, I die, he wont disappear. He's always been with me ever since I was a child. He cured my loneliness. This is the least I could do for him." [y/n] said before her breathing steadied.

Cracker, seeing that she has fallen asleep, let her hand go and tucked her in.

He turned to look at Mashu and gently pat the little creature on  the head.

He then left the room. With a lost and defeated look.

This is the first time in his life that the thought of disobeying his mother has entered his mind.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	10. Survivor of the Fallen Tribe

_A beautiful woman was looking down to [y/n]. She looked tired but has a happy smile on her place._

_[y/n] wanted to talk but she couldn't. All she could do was to look up to the woman._

_"My little angel..." the woman whispered with her soothing and gentle voice. "My dear little [y/n]..."_

_The scene in front of [y/n] has become distorted._

_When the surrounding turned back to normal, the scene changed._

_Red. Everything were covered in red._

_She could hear screams. She could hear crackling fire. She could hear a lot of things but she was still unable to say or do anything._

_The woman before was still in front of her._

_Blood covers her and tears we're streaming on her cheek._

_"Please..." the woman begged with a shaking voice. She wasn't talking to her this time though. She was looking up to someone._

_Someone familiar. Someone who used to carry her on his back and teach her many things about life._

_That someone was the one she used to call 'father'._

_"Please mister... Please have mercy on my child." the woman said, eyes pleading and full of tears._

_[y/n]'s 'father' faltered as his hand tightened on the rifle on his hand._

_[y/n] knows he was a hunter. He hunt animals on the woods and he used to bring her with him sometimes. He was also the one who taught her how to make traps. But she has no idea what was his job before he became a hunter._

_"It's not her fault she was born on this tribe. She didn't know anything. Please let her live! Please let [y/n] live!"_

_Men's voices sounded from the outside, followed by some footsteps._

_[y/n]'s father looked down to the woman determinedly and took the child._

_The woman smiled in relief before closing her eyes._

_"Thank you..."_

_As the woman stopped breathing, her father wore his thick and fluffy cloak that she remember really well and hid her underneath._

_[y/n] couldn't see anything but she heard voices of men, talking to her father._

_"Rigel! Hurry up! We still need to hunt those who escaped!" a man's voice sounded. "Oh! That's the woman I shot! I thought she managed to escape but it's a good thing she didn't."_

_"She's dead." her father said as he began to walk._

_"Hey! Where are you going?! We're still not done here!"_

_Her father continued, not bothering to stop. "No. I'm done here."_

_As his father get farther and farther to whatever that place was, she felt him moved his cloak to the side, letting her see what was in front of her._

_[y/n]'s father, Rigel, has always been stern and serious but he always takes care of her and she loves him._

_[y/n] looked up to her father and smiled._

_Seeing that, her father's stern look softened. "You're now safe. I won't let anyone hurt you, [y/n]..."_

_The scene became distorted for the second time._

_Like before, when the surrounding became normal, the whole place has changed._

_[y/n] was running. Yet, she has no control over her body. She was giggling for some reason. It was actually strange that her body was moving on it's own, doing something she wasn't thinking of doing. Her mind and body we're doing different things._

_"[y/n]?" [y/n] heard her father._

_She turned and saw her incoming father, carrying a large boar on his back._

_"Father!" she happily run over to him (her body still moving on it's own) and stopped in front of him._

_"That's a big boar, father." she said, looking at the dead animal._

_Her father gave her a barely visible smile. "We'll roast it tonight."_

_"Really! I love roast wild boar!" she happily clapped._

_Her father nodded. "I know. Now lets go home so I could prepare this boar."_

_[y/n] smiled widely and nodded. "I'll help father!"_

_Her father smiled and nodded. "Okay. Thank you, [y/n]."_

_The distortion returned. This time around, [y/n] knows that by the time the surrounding becomes normal, it'll be another scene from her past._

_As she thought, she found herself beside her father's unmoving body on the bed as she cried when the surrounding became normal._

 

_"Father! Don't leave me!" she cried._

_"[y/n]-chan..." a voice sounded behind her._

_She remembers the old man as the mayor of their small town._

_"Why father is leaving me, mayor? Am I not a good girl? Does he hate me now?" she cried._

_"No. Of course not. Your father loves you. He sacrificed everything he has just to keep you safe and abandoned his life long dream just for you."_

_"Why is he leaving me then?!" she asked, sobbing._

_"Your father is sick. The people would say that it was the land who took him but the truth is it was because we don't have a doctor to watch over us." he said. "Without us knowing, we're already carrying a disease and most of us only finds out about it when it was already on it's worst stage. He might be fighting his sickness for a while now. Lets let your father rest already, okay?"_

_[y/n] looked down on her father. He looked peaceful. It was like, he was just sleeping._

_[y/n] nodded. "Goodnight, father."_

_The scene turned black. The surrounding didnt become distorted like before. It only changed to darkness._

_It was silent. It was like she was floating on the void. At first, that was how it's like. Until she felt a burning pain, making her feel like her back was going to be torn in half._

_She then let a loud and horrifying scream._

* * *

"Just what is going on with [y/n]?! Isn't she well yet?! I need her to lead the preparation for Cracker's wedding!" Big Mom said, looking at her eldest son, Perospero.

Perospero looked troubled. "Well, we don't know what's the matter yet, perorin. The doctor is currently conducting a check on her. We will find out la-"

A knock interrupted Perospero.

"Come in." Big Mom said.

The colorful door opened and a middle aged woman walked in. It was the doctor.

"Oh good! You're here, doctor. Can you tell me what was going on with [y/n]?" the family matriarch asked.

The doctor looked up to her with a serious expression making Perospero swallow as he pray that whatever was going on to [y/n] wasn't that bad.

"Linlin-sama. I'm a kind of doctor who studied things that people calls illegal." the doctor began.

The pirate nodded. "I know. That was the reason why I hired you."

Taking a deep breath, the doctor continued. "A long time ago, when I was still a medical student, I managed to get a hold of a rare book from the black market. It was a book about the anatomies of different kind of creatures. One of the pages on that book shows a bone structure of a human with wings."

Big Mom raised an eyebrow. "Harpies?"

The doctor shook her head. "They we're called as 'fallen harpies' by some countries but they're not technically harpies. Some also called them 'demons' but they're not really demons. They are what once called the 'wing bone harpies' from 'wing bone tribe'."

Big Mom looked at her with an excited look. "Wing bone tribe?"

The doctor nodded. "When they are born, they looked like your normal average human. But as they reach a certain age, bones would suddenly sprout on their back and if it managed to get out successfully, it would look like a wing made out of bones."

The matriarch clapped happily. "That's so awesome! How come I didn't know that there was a tribe like that! This is the first time I heard about them!"

"Well a long time ago, they we're wiped out by vernment just to give the people living near the tribe's home, some peace of mind."

"Huh?"

The doctor continued her explanation. "Plagues and calamities we're blamed to them just because they looked different. In the end, just to appease the raging people, they we're killed. They we're wiped out. At least I thought they we're until I found out what was trying to break out from [y/n]-sama's back."

Perospero stepped closer. "Are you saying... [y/n] came from that tribe?!" he asked, looking at the doctor with a look of disbelief.

The doctor nodded making Big Mom laugh happily. "Oohh!!! I can't believe how lucky we are having someone from a rare tribe among us!"

"Linlin-sama." the doctor called out.

"Huh?"

"The reason why they we're small in number to begin with was because 80% of them dies after not being able to endure the pain that their bone wings we're causing."

Big Mom narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying, [y/n] might die?!"

The doctor nodded, looking up to her with a serious look. "Linlin-sama. Prepare for the worst."

* * *

Cracker stared in horror at the sight in front of him. [y/n]'s whole room we're in chaos.

A giant hole has been made on the wall after his brother Opera was thrown there when he tried to restrain the screaming [y/n].

His other brother, Oven were unconscious on the floor after doing the same as Opera.

Mashu was on his arm. He ended up being thrown away from the uncontrollable [y/n]. Luckily, he managed to catch the unconscious marshmallow creature.

What shocked him though was [y/n] who was kneeling on the bed. On her back was a large thing that looked like wings. What was strange however was, it doesn't have feathers on it or anything. It was all bones. It was a giant wing bone.

The white bone we're covered in crimson blood. It was dripping to the white sheets, soaking it, turning it as red as apple.

[y/n] was motionless. Her eyes we're wide but she wasn't moving anymore.

"[y/n]?" he called out.

[y/n] then slowly turned to him. Her eyes we're still blank making him wonder if she could see him.

"Cracker..." a small voice escaped her before her eyes closed and she slumped down on the bed.

"[y/n]!!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	11. The Wing Bone Tribe

**_Date: xx-xx-xxxx_ **

**_Title: Wing Bone Tribe_ **

_This entry on this journal is about a tribe called Wing Bone Tribe. I plan to include this entry to the book that I am going to publish to the black market in a later date._

_As always, I'll never mention any name, in respect of my patient's privacy._

_Ever since I became a certain pirate's doctor, I have seen a lot of different kind of creatures._

_There we're the common ones, fish men, mermaids and minks while there we're some strange and rare ones like three eyed ones and long necked ones. But still, the latest one that I've saw toped all of those that I've mentioned._

_My discovery of the existence of this rare race might make an impact to the medical world (at least to those who studies anatomy and physiology) and create a chaos among the government force._

_Our patient is a young woman on her early twenty's with [h/c] hair and [e/c] eyes._

_She is a very strong woman and a strong willed one too._

_She grew up as a normal human, probably without the knowledge of her species._

_As most books have stated, those from Wing Bone Tribe grows up like how normal human grows up. However, once they reach a certain age, another set of bone would sprout on their back._

_The bone shaped like wings would pierce from their back's inside and would cause a lot of bleeding._

_The time of it's growth lasts for five days although most of them dies in just two to three days, unable to endure the pain and sometimes from losing too much blood._

_The wing like bones we're connected at their shoulder blades and tends to grew half the size of the their body, sometimes more._

_From what I've seen, it was foldable like a normal bird or harpy's wing but it doesn't grant them an ability to fly for obvious reasons._

_Looking at the x ray, I also noticed some new protruding bones on my patient's arms and ankles. I don't know what they are for so I will keep observing my patient._

_My patient we're able to withstand the pain and survive. However, she was still not safe. She had fell in coma after her wings made it out and I'm not sure how long she will remain on that state or if she will be able to survive that state._

_Now, let's talk about the Wing Bone Tribe. What exactly is a Wing Bone Tribe?_

_The Wing Bone Tribe was a small tribe you'll find in New World. They used to live deep into the forest, away from the human and other races._

_They we're called 'fallen harpies' by some, or 'death harpies' by the others while some called them 'cursed demons'. The perfect name for them however is Wing Bone Harpies._

_They we're mostly hated by the other races especially the arrogant humans and tends to blame them for every bad things that happen around the place._

_Wing Bone Tribe has been wiped out by the government just to appease these arrogant humans. One of them seems to escape death however and she is now my patient._

_Hopefully, she will be able to survive. Her existence would surely give me more information about this intriguing race they call Wing Bone Harpies._

_Luckily, now that my patient is under the protection of a powerful pirate, the government wouldn't be able to touch her easily and she dont need to worry about being discriminated now that she lives on a place where everyone respects each other no matter what kind of race or species they we're._

_Now, if only she'll survive._

_I'll end this entry here and continue my research regarding the Wing Bone Harpies or Wing Bone Tribe._

_Signed, Dr. Geneva_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	12. Mama's Surprising Decision

"Is she not yet awake?" Smoothie asked Galette when the latter entered the parlor.

The red haired woman shook her head with a defeated look. She have gone to check on [y/n] and on his older brother, Cracker who refused to leave [y/n]'s side.

It has been a week ever since [y/n] fell in coma and up until now, there we're still no development onher condition.

"Is nii-san still there?" Brulee asked this time.

Galette nodded. "I brought him his favorite food but he didn't even spare it a glance."

Praline sighed. "If this continues, even nii-san will also fell ill." she said.

The four girls fell into silence as they silently worry about their brother's condition.

That was when the door was thrown open with their panicking older brother, Perospero.

"Trouble everyone!"

The girls looked at him in confusion. "What's wrong, nii-san?" Galette asked.

"Natasha and her father is here, perorin!"

"What?!"

* * *

"What do you mean by that?! Linlin-sama?!" Natasha's father questioned with a furious look.

The matriarch however was still calm as a gentle spring, eating a pudding for snack.

"Exactly what I said." Big Mom simply said.

"We already agreed on everything!" the king reminded her.

"Yeah. But this and that happened so I need to change some of my plans, at least for now. It'll depend if my rook will survive." Big Mom replied, uncaring of the angry look the king was giving her.

"So you're saying, we need to postpone the wedding?" Natasha asked, calmer than her father.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"This is unbelievable!" the king shots and walked out of the room with obvious displeasure. Natasha followed after him.

When the father and daughter was gone, Katakuri stepped closer to his mother.

"Is that really alright, mama? They're pretty weak on military area but their kingdom produces a large amount of rare ores. They're going to be useful to us." he said.

"Hmm? Yeah but if I we're to choose between the ore or someone from a rare and intriguing tribe, I'll choose the latter." she said as she grinned. "I always knew [y/n] is a very exceptional person but discovering what she is made her more superior than anyone on my eyes." She pointed towards Katakuri. "Tell the doctor that no matter what, she needs to keep [y/n] alive." she grinned evilly. "And once she wakes up, we'll surprise the government."

* * *

Cracker lifelessly stared at [y/n]'s sleeping form. He was holding her hand. It was cold, making him wonder if she were still alive. Her breath gave him relief though. Since she was breathing, then she was still alive. Barely alive.

Cracker refused to leave her side. He knew his siblings we're worried about him. Heck, even Ricotta we're trying to make him move from his seat and eat. Cracker however refused to listen.

"Hey, [y/n] can you hear me? Please wake up." he whispered on her ear.

The doctor told him that there was a big possibility that she could hear everyone so even though she shows no movement, Cracker keep trying to talk to her.

"Everyone is waiting. The crew, Ricotta, my brothers, my sisters, mama and me. So can you wake up now?"

He glanced to [y/n]'s form. She was still not moving. No signs of movement even just a twitch.

Cracker pressed his face to the bed beside her as he felt hopeless.

All he wanted was for [y/n] to wake up. He swore he wouldn't ask for anything more. He'll marry Natasha and do his purpose as a Charlotte but he needed to see [y/n] well and alive first.

He wanted to scream. He wanted to cry. But he was trained not to cry. The last time he did was when he was a child. As he grows up, his mother made sure he'll toughen up. He wanted to cry now but he could no longer cry.

As he cursed his self for being unable to do what he wanted, a soft hand suddenly pat the back of his head, stroking the hair he didn't bother to tie up.

Cracker looked up, eyes wide and saw a gentle and weak smile of [y/n], in front of him.

"[y/n]?" he called out with an unsure tone. Was he hallucinating, dreaming or anything?

The [y/n] in front of her chuckled. "What's with that pathetic look, Cracker?"

As he heard her voice, he hastily pulled her on a hug, making [y/n] chuckle again.

He could feel her. She wasn't a hallucination or a dream. She was real. She was finally awake.

"What the hell, Cracker. You're being affectionate. It's creepy." she joked.

Cracker only tightened his hold on her. "Shut up! Do you even know how long I've been waiting for you to wake up?"

He then felt [y/n]'s arms wrap around him, returning his hug. "There, there. You're a good boy."

"Stop treating me like a child! Or a dog!"

[y/n] laughed and Cracker was glad to hear that annoying laughter once again.

He then felt something soft, hitting his cheek. He pulled away and look over.

"Oh, hey Mashu. You're up too, huh?" he chuckled.

Mashu floated to his head, making him chuckle. "Fine. Just this time. I'll let you go there."

"Are you okay, Cracker? You look unwell." [y/n] said as she look at him worriedly.

Cracker gave her a weak smile. "Ah. I'm fine. Don't worry about me. How about you? Is that... Thing on your back hurting?"

[y/n]turned her head to try peaking on her back. "Nope. For some reason, it doesn't feel painful anymore." she shifted a bit and the bone wing spread slightly. "Look. I could control it. It's still hard but I think I'll manage." she said and turn to Cracker with a unsure look. "I look creepy though."

Cracker let a snort. "You already look creepy even before you grew that."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?!

Cracker chuckled. "Glad you're back."

[y/n] smiled. "Yeah."

The door opened making the two turn. As they do, they both looked surprised seeing who it was.

"Mama?!"

"Oh! [y/n]!!! I'm glad you're awake!!!" the matriarch made her way to the bed, following her were some of Cracker's sisters.

"[y/n] nee-san! You're alive!" Galette run to her, hugging her, followed by more of her sisters.

[y/n] chuckled. "Yeah. I guess I actually survive."

"Does it still hurt?" Brulee asked, looking at her bone wings.

"Ah. No. And I'm glad it's not." she chuckled.

"Can I touch it? Brulee ask again.

[y/n] nodded. "Go ahead."

Brulee reached towards it, stroking the ivory like wings. "It really felt like a bone!"

"Thats because it's a bone." Cracker said, rolling his eyes.

"Cracker?" Their mother called.

Everyone shuts up as they turned to the giant woman. Big Mom has a mysterious smile on her lips as she look down to her 10th son.

"Mama?"

Big Mom chuckled. "I changed my mind." she said, making everyone look at her questioningly. 

What she said surprises everyone, not expecting it from her.

"Instead of marrying Natasha, I want you to marry [y/n]."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	13. Awkward

Awkward. Everything was awkward.

It was awkward to move because of the additional weight on her back, it was awkward to walk around with that thing on her back and above all, it was awkward to face Cracker now that he was her fiancé.

And now, there she was, hiding under her blanket as Galette and Praline talk to her about her fate.

"Oh come on, nee-san. It's not that bad." Galette said. "I mean, don't you like Cracker nii-san?"

[y/n] uncovered her face, looking up to Galette with a red faced glare. "Like?! Have you seen us be on a same room without fighting?! You can't put us together and expect a peaceful moment!" she yelled and covered herself again with her blanket.

Honestly, she never thought Big Mom would suddenly decide that. She wasn't sure what to feel with the decision. She was not yet ready to marry anyone! Especially Cracker.

"Wait nee-san. Are you telling us, you don't want to marry nii-san?" Praline questioned.

[y/n] uncovered her face again. "I don't!" and covered herself ones again.

The sisters exchanged glances then looked back to the lump on the bed.

"Do you want him to marry Natasha?" Praline questioned again.

Silence.

"Nee-san?"

"I don't." a low voice said from under the blanket. "But that doesn't mean I'm ready to marry anyone!" she uncovered her face. "I'm still young! And beautiful! I want to enjoy my single life more!" and with that, she hid under the blanket again.

The sisters sighed. "You don't have a choice though. Mama already decided and I'm sure she is expecting a grandchild soon." Galette said.

[y/n] peak from under the blanket with a questioning look. "Grandchild?"

Galette sighed. "You do know now that you must be the only one left on your tribe, right? Of course mama would want you and Cracker nii-san to have a child as soon as possible in order to save your race."

[y/n] stared at her wide eyed. As the realization dawn upon her, her face reddened as steam rises from her head. She then quickly hid herself under the blanket.

"Nee-san! You can't hide there forever!" Galette stood up and tried pulling [y/n]'s blanket.

"I can! And I will! Ill stay here forever! And no one could make me come out here!" [y/n] yelled as she secured her blanket around her as Galette tried to pull it.

"No you can't! You don't have a choice but to marry nii-san and I'm sure you're going to be happy with him!" Galette argued. "Help me here, Praline!"

Praline who was just watching stood up and joined her sister on her struggles.

"Praline! No!" [y/n] yelled from under the blanket, trying to fight against the sisters.

"Come out now, nee-san."

"Noooo!!!"

* * *

"What is the meaning of this?!" Natasha's father stared at Big Mom in disbelief. "You're saying that instead of your tenth son, it's your eleventh son who would be marrying my daughter?!"

"Yeah." Big Mom simply said without any care of the man's glare.

Natasha was standing beside her father with unsure look.

"This isn't what we have agreed upon!" the man shouted.

"What's the difference? Its still my son your daughter is marrying." Big Mom said, raising her eyebrow.

The king's glare hardened. "I heard Cracker is one of your strongest children. It'll benefit my kingdom if my daughter ended up marrying someone as strong as Cracker."

"Yes. Cracker is strong and that's why I needed him to marry someone as strong as him." Big Mom let a tired sigh. "If you don't like it, then, shall we retract the agreement? I don't really mind." Big Mom said with a big smile.

The king look at her in horror. She was smiling but he was pretty sure that if they back out, it'll give the pirate a reason to attack his kingdom.

Gritting his teeth. He turned his head down. "No. I'll accept your decision. Natasha will marry your eleventh son."

Big Mom's grin widened. "Good."

* * *

[y/n] finally left her bed. No matter how stubborn she could be, she just can't stay hidden forever. Besides, she still need to train to control her wing.

She was behind the palace, at the gardens. Mashu was floating on the side, watching her curiously.

[y/n] tried moving her muscles of her back, making the wing spread a bit. She struggled more but she can't unfurl it completely.

"This is a problem... I can't seem to control it." she muttered and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice said.

[y/n] jumped a bit, startled and turned. "C-Cracker?"

"You're supposed to be resting." he said, glaring at her.

[y/n] frowned at that. "I'll die if I stayed anymore longer on bed." she said.

"Stop exaggerating. Resting won't kill you." he said.

"You don't have a right to tell me that! Remember you used to escape your bed back then when you're sick and being strictly told to rest?!" she said, pointing at him.

Cracker's face reddened at that. "Shut up! That's a long time ago! Now go back to the bed or I'll drag you and tie you up!"

"Like I'll let you- Ow!!!" [y/n] yelped as a sharp bone suddenly came out from her arm.

It was shaped like a cock fight knives (Those are sharp blade thingy used on rooster derby or something? Just google it. I just heard that term from my uncle who breed fighting roosters (is that how its called?)) but it was obviously a bone.

"You have something like that too?" Cracker asked and reached to the spur-like thing, touching it. "It's sharp."

[y/n] nodded. "The doctor said that warriors from where I came from used to use this to slice their enemies." she said. "I have them on my arms and ankles. And like a cat's claw, I could retract it although I still can't fully control them and as of now, it was still painful unlike the thing on my back." She look up to Cracker with a worry look. "Does this bother you?"

Cracker chuckled. "Of course not. My family are full of different kinds of species, do you think something like this would bother me?"

[y/n] smiled with obvious relief.

Sound of furious voice reached the two, and on a distance, both of them saw Natasha and her father. Both we're looked displeased as they walk away.

As they disappear, Cracker turned to [y/n]. "What should we do?" he asked.

[y/n] look back to Cracker and shook her head. "I don't know. Do you want to do this?" she asked.

Cracker looked away as he think of something. [y/n] waited for him patiently knowing that he was just unsure as her about the marriage.

"When I heard I'll be marrying Natasha, I was devastated." Cracker said and looked back at her, smiling. "But when I heard I'll be marrying you, I was relieved."

[y/n] stared at him in surprise as he continued.

"I don't think anything would change between us even after marriage. I think, despite of all the fighting, we complimented each other very well."

[y/n] let a sigh and chuckle after hearing that. "I guess, the reason why I am hesitant is because I'm scared of what kind of change will happen if I marry you. But... I guess you're right. Nothing will change."

Cracker chuckled and moved closer to her. He then pick her up and slung her on his shoulder, surprising her.

"Cracker?! What the hell are you doing?! Put me down!" she hit his back as she tried to make him let her go.

"Be careful you don't hit me with that sharp spur of yours. I don't appreciate pain." he said as he continue on his way towards the palace with Mashu floating after him.

"I'll stab you with this if you don't put me down!" she threatened him only to be ignored.

The people they passed by stared at the two of them in surprise.

Cracker however didn't care. He just continue walking, carrying his future wife back to her room to rest.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	14. Wedding Preparation

"How about this one, nee-san?" Galette pointed to a wedding dress, printed on a magazine.

"Too much, cleavage, Galette." [y/n] sighed, turning the page.

"So what?! You always say you're 'sexy'! Why are you so ashamed to show your chest a bit?" Praline said.

"I'm not ashamed, I just don't like people looking down there instead of my face! It's not my boobs, Cracker is marrying!" [y/n] said back, giving the sisters a pointed look. "I prefer elegant looking ones that would at least cover my chest and back." she said as her eyes landed on one particular one that caught her eyes. "What do you guys think about this one?"

The sisters leaned to look at what she was pointing then smiled.

"Perfect."

* * *

"Is the ingredients they have brought, enough? Streusen-san?" Perospero asked as he peeked inside the kitchen. "Mama is so excited for it."

"Yes. I'll begin with the preparation later. Tell mama to look forward to it." the man said, giving the eldest of the Charlotte siblings a smile.

"Okay, I'll leave you to it, perorin." Perospero said and left the kitchens.

"I can't believe Cracker-sama and [y/n]-sama we're going to get married. It seems like it was just yesterday when we see them as kids, running around the castle, pranking everyone." one of the oldest chef said as he prepared the icing.

"I always thought they'll end up with each other." another chef commented.

"Well, I thought they do suit each other but I never thought they'd end up together." Streusen said as he grabbed a sack of flour. "Mama is very strict about who her children would be marrying. It's really a miracle or maybe, it's lucky that we found out that [y/n] is from a rare tribe."

"Yeah. But whatever. It doesn't matter where she came from, I'm just happy for them." the old chef said.

"Well then, let's make the best wedding cake then!" Streusen yelled out, followed by the chefs cheers.

* * *

At the garden where the wedding will takes place, Compote was busy instructing her brothers, Daifuku, Oven and Opera along with some of Cracker's biscuits soldiers, where to put the chairs and decorations.

"No! Not there, brother! On the other side!"

Daifuku sighed as he moved to the 'other side' where Compote was asking him to put the flowers. That was the 6th times he was told to put the very same flower on that side. 

"I'm done laying the red carpet, nee-san." Opera said.

"Then drape the white cloths on the side of the chairs." she ordered.

"We need to make this the best wedding ever for Cracker and [y/n]. I'm sure they'll let me decorate their baby's room if they saw this place." she said, making Daifuku and Oven sigh.

"So that's what you're after..." the two of the Katakuri/Daifuku/Oven triplets said.

"Of course that's what I'm after. It's the most important job! After all, its for our cute nephew or niece!" Compote said, glaring at the two.

The two let a sigh again as they continue carrying what needed to be carried.

On their mind, they wondered that if Compote ended up being tasked as the one to decorate their nephew or niece room, does the two of them will end up carrying cribs and more decorations for her again?

* * *

 

"Everyone is busy for my wedding." Cracker muttered to himself as he did some paperwork. "Why am I the only one stuck inside with a bunch of papers?!"

A moment ago, Cracker was on his way to see [y/n] and to accompany her to whatever she needed to do.

But then, her older brother, Katakuri blocked his way and dragged him back to Biscuit manor to do some paperworks.

Katakuri strictly told him to finish them all before the wedding date or there were going to be some consequences.

"This is unbelievable." he muttered, eyes not leaving the papers in front of him.

After a short while however, he finally have given up and slammed his face on the table. "Finishing this before the wedding is impossible."

The door then opened, making him raise his head up.

"You need help?"

He stared at the newcomer in surprise. "[y/n]? I thought you're with Galette and Praline, looking for some wedding dress?"

[y/n] smiled and walked in, closing the door behind her. "We're done. I at least manage to find a dress of my liking." she said and pulled a chair beside him. "Your sisters keep suggesting ridiculous dresses." she said as she grabbed one stack of papers.

"Ridiculous?"

[y/n] nodded. "Dresses that barely covers anything."

Cracker let out a snort. "Those we're something they would like to wear."

"Exactly! I don't want to look like someone tried to strip me on my wedding day." [y/n] said with a disturbed look. 

Cracker chuckled as resumed his work. The two of them worked in silence for a while, until [y/n] remembered something important.

"Ah! Right! I went to see mama before coming here. She told me that after the wedding, your 'Minister of Biscuits' training will end, making you an official minister." [y/n] said.

Cracker stared at her in surprise. "Really?! Mama said that."

[y/n] nodded. "And... She told me I'll be no longer a rook combatant." she said with a sad look.

"What?!"

"Mama wanted me to stay here at Biscuit Island with you and assist you here."

Cracker took her hand and held it gently. "I could talk to mama and have her change her mind."

[y/n] gave him a smile and shook her head. "No. Its okay. I think you need more help than Ricotta. He's very capable. He'll manage."

Cracker growled at that. "You're saying I'm not capable?!"

[y/n] chuckled as she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, hugging his arm. "Sorry. Don't be angry. I'm just teasing you."

Cracker looked away as he felt his displeasure faltering. How could he stay angry if she was being like that?

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	15. The Wedding

[y/n] have attended a lot of wedding before. However, it never occurred to her that a time when she'll going to be on her own wedding, will come.

 Big Mom was known to marry off her children to make some powerful allies. So far, she already have three married sons and five married daughters. And with the addition of Cracker and his brother's wedding, it'll gonna be five sons and five daughters.

Cracker's brother and Natasha's wedding was one week from that day. Today however, it was hers and Cracker's day.

Cracker's sisters we're currently helping her to fix her dress. Galette was fixing [y/n]'s hair, while the others were busy with her dress.

Having too many people fluttering around her was tiring but she won't complain. She was actually thankful that everyone we're committed with the wedding.

"And done!" Galette proudly smiled, after pinning the last hair pin on her head. "You look beautiful nee-chan! Nii-san will surely have a heart attack."

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "Stop exaggerating, Galette." she said and glanced towards the mirror that Brulee had set up. The reflection has made her froze.

The woman on the mirror, staring back to her, looked different. It was her, of course but with the dress, make up and how her hair was fixed, it made her wonder if it was really her.

"Is this me?" she muttered as she absently touched her cheek.

The sisters giggled. "Of course it's you." Brulee said.

"I can't believe this..." [y/n] muttered.

The door suddenly opened. "Oi! What are you still-" It was Cracker, for once, wearing a shirt and a formal one at that. He stop midway on his words as he spotted [y/n]. His eyes locked on her, wide in surprise.

"S-stop staring! You're making self conscious!" [y/n] yelled, cheeks reddening.

Cracker however, remained frozen. He was just staring at his bride, wide-eyed.

"Wait a minute! You're not suppose to see your bride yet!" Compote yelled, throwing a hair brush to her younger brother. The pain of being hit on the forehead seems to snap him back to reality.

Face reddening, he slammed the door close. "Sorry."

* * *

Fighting a marine? Easy. Destroying a ship? Piece of cake. Walking on the aisle with everyone looking at you? Quite a challenge.

[y/n] nervously walked on the long red carpet that they set up that will lead to the altar.

There at the altar, Cracker was standing. Hair down and tied on a low ponytail. He was wearing a black groom attire. [y/n] hates to admit it but he does looked handsome when properly dressed.

When she reached Cracker, he took her hand but has his eyes to the side and face, looking as red as apple.

She was actually pretty tempted to tease him but she knew it was not the time.

The ceremony began. The priest (who was probably kidnapped from who knows where) began his speech.

"We gather here to unite these two people in marriage. Their decision to marry has not been entered into lightly and today they publicly declare their private devotion to each other. The essence of this commitment is the acceptance of each other in entirety, as lover, companion, and friend. A good and balanced relationship is one in which neither person is overpowered nor absorbed by the other, one in which neither person is possessive of the other, one in which both give their love freely and without jealousy. Marriage, ideally, is a sharing of responsibilities, hopes, and dreams. It takes a special effort to grow together, survive hard times, and be loving and unselfish."

[y/n] has no idea what the man was talking about. And she was sure none among the guests present (who we're mostly pirates) understands nor cares about what he was saying. 

"Do you both pledge to share your lives openly with one another, and to speak the truth in love? Do you promise to honor and tenderly care for one another, cherish and encourage each other, stand together, through sorrows and joys, hardships and triumphs for all the days of your lives?"

[y/n] was getting impatient if she we're to be honest. And from the looks of it, she wasn't alone. Cracker and some of the Charlotte family members mirrored her impatience. Can't he just go straight to the point? 

"I do."

"I do."

"Do you pledge to share your love and the joys of your marriage with all those around you, so that they may learn from your love and be encouraged to grow in their own lives?"

"Hey! Can you move to the next part already?!" Big Mom shouted, finally snapping.

"A-ah! Yes! Of course!" the priest nervously nodded and continued. "Err... May these rings be blessed as a symbol of your union. As often as either of you look upon these rings, may you not only be reminded of this moment, but also of the vows you have made and the strength of your commitment to each other." he turned to Cracker."P-please repeat after me." the poor priest gulped as he addressed the pirate. "I promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

Cracker hesitated, probably embarrassed to be saying such a thing in front of not only his family but also in front of the other members of Big Mom pirates. However, knowing that it needed to be done, he swallowed and repeated the vow.

"I promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed." he said and took [y/n]'s hand. He looked at her before placing the ring on her finger.

The priest turned to [y/n]. "Please repeat after me." he said. "I promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

[y/n] looked up to Cracker from under her veil. "I promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed."

She placed the ring on Cracker's finger, to complete the vow.

"Go now in peace and live in love, sharing the most precious gifts you have the gifts of your lives united. And may your days be long on this earth. I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

[y/n] heard Cracker took a deep breath as his shaking hand reached over her veil. Once her face we're revealed, Cracker's cheek reddened more. He hesitated at first, but after a short while, he leaned and pressed a shy kiss on the side of her lips, earning a disappointed groan from his younger sisters.

Both of them have been surrounded by everyone later on, giving them their congratulations and so on.

As she accept their good natured words, [y/n] glanced to Cracker. He has a warm and satisfied smile on his lips. Seeing it, she couldn't help but to look forward to her days with her husband, Charlotte Cracker.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	16. Honeymoon?

"So this is mama's vacation island, huh? I didn't know there is something like this in Totto Land." [y/n] said as the ship, she and Cracker brought, docked on a small island, North of Totto Land.

The place was just a small island with a big mansion on top of the hill. What was different from that island to others that belonged to Big Mom, was that, the landscape weren't turned to sweets land like the others. It retained it's normal green scenery.

"I know about this island but this is my first time here." Cracker said as he jumped down to the ground. "Come on. It's getting dark. Let's hurry to the vacation house."

[y/n] jumped down beside Cracker and with that, the two of them made their way to the only building on that island, the vacation house.

The two of them walked in awkward silence. [y/n] knew they we're newly wed, and she knew that the next thing that followed the wedding was honeymoon, yet, she still felt uncomfortable going on a place, a deserted place, with Cracker for that.

She then remembered what happened hours ago.

_Six hours ago..._

_"Err... Kata-nii? What are these bags for?" [y/n] asked as Katakuri, Perospero, Compote and Galette dragged them away from the feast before placing two bags in front of them._

_"You don't have to attend the after-party. Mama wanted the both of you to sail north of here to her vacation island for your honeymoon." Compote said._

_[y/n] and Cracker stared at her wide-eyed. "H-honeymoon?!"_

_"What?! Don't tell me you two don't know what honeymoon is!" Galette stared at them in disbelief._

_"Of course we know!"Cracker shots, glaring at her._

_"If you know, then go and hurry now, perorin." Perospero said with a mysterious grin. "Mama is expecting 'results' once you returned."_

Of course [y/n] knew what kind of results, Perospero was talking about. They have made it clear countless times that their mother wanted a hybrid grandchild as soon as possible. But why are they making it sounds like it was easy to have a child. It won't magically pop out just because they wish for it!

"Forget what they we're asking you."Cracker suddenly said, making her look up to him. " You don't need to force yourself. If you're still not ready for a child, then they can wait."

"But mama wanted it."

"Don't worry about mama. She has control over everything but if we're going to have children or not, is our decision." he said, smiling at her.

[y/n] closed her eyes as she smiled. "Thank you, Cracker."

* * *

"What. The. Hell. Is. This?" [y/n] muttered as she saw what was waiting for them inside the vacation house.

Petals we're scattered on the floor, the lighting was low, probably to give the place a sensual atmosphere and the whole place smells of an overly sweet perfume.

"They're not really joking about this. They're serious." Cracker said beside her, as stunned as her.

[y/n] sighed. "I'll clean this up later. For now, bring the bags to the room while I go make something to eat." [y/n] said, giving him a smile. "I know you're starving."

* * *

Cracker have seen [y/n] cook on the kitchens before. It used to be a normal sight for him. But now, with the knowledge that the woman in front of him was his wife, made the sight special.

Standing on the doorway of the kitchen, he absentmindedly watched [y/n] work on a sweet curry she was making.

She looked so serious, tasting the curry then adding what needed to be added to get the right taste.

"How long are you gonna stand there, Cracker?" she suddenly said, not taking her eyes from the pot she was working on.

Her voice snapped him out of the trance. He then walked in and peek to the pot.

"I'm not going to feed you sweets for dinner." she said in a teasing tone, knowing that he tends to mostly eat dessert's for dinner.

Cracker chuckled. "Its a sweet curry so it's fine."

"Here. Try it. See if it's to your liking." she said, as she placed a spoon near his lips.

He hesitated at first but seeing her smile made him open his mouth and taste the food.

"Hmm... Yeah. That's perfect." he said, cheeks reddening a bit.

[y/n]'s smile widened. "Alright. Go and prepare the plates. It's done."

* * *

If there was such a thing as a perfect wife, then that must be [y/n]. Never once in Cracker's life, he ever thought [y/n] could be a dutiful wife. But that was what she was now.

Making sure his glass is full. Asking him if he wanted more food. Heck, even wiping the side of his lips!

If that was back then, he was sure he would either think she was teasing him or found it creepy. But now, he felt warm.

After eating, he helped her wash the dirty plates which was a quiet yet relaxing event.

Once they're done, she told him to rest while she prepared the bath for him.

It was strange (but not unpleasant) hearing her like that. She totally changed. After the wedding, it was like her 'wife mode' was suddenly turned on.

As he thought about the strange changes, he didn't noticed his 'wife' (he still feels awkward to call her that) entered the parlor.

"Cracker. The bath is ready. You go ahead. I'll clean up those flower petals your siblings scattered on the floor."

* * *

It took [y/n] a while before she managed to gather all the petals on the whole vacation house.

Before coming down to call Cracker, she cleaned up the petals at the bathtub and room first. She also threw away the erotic magazines (courtesy of Perospero) she found on the night stand. She swore to talk to Perospero about those once they returned to Sweets City.

She head upstairs and into the room. After Cracker, she'll have her turn in the bathroom.

She opened the bag that Galette and the others packed for her. She was quite thankful for Galette, among the siblings, she was the one who we're always around to help her. Galette we're also the closest one to her since she was the one who used to play and watch over the red head when she was a little kid.

As the bag opened, her eyes scanned it's contents, searching for a clothes to wear. That was when a strange thing caught her eyes. 

Her shaking hand reached over the cloth? Well... She wasn't sure if it could still be called a cloth. It was a lingerie and it barely covers anything!

"Galette... I love you. I really do but I have this urge to kill you right now."

* * *

It was time for bed. The newlywed laid down awkwardly beside each other.

No one we're saying a word. Only their breathing could be heard.

"Sorry." it was Cracker who broke the silence. "I don't know how to act around you, honestly. I never thought a time like this would come. I mean... We used to always fight and we never really hold back before. But now..."

It was dark and [y/n] can't fully see Cracker's face. And so, she reached towards his face, the scarred part and gently stroked it.

"Don't worry. Let's get used with this together." she said. "I mean, even though there is no such as 'till death do us part' on our vow, it was a given we're stuck with each other, right?"

Cracker chuckled. "So you've noticed that, huh?" he sighed. "Mama has a lot of husbands and that was why 'till death do us part' doesn't apply to her. In the end, her children and those who does the wedding preparation tended to either forget or disregard that part of the vow."

[y/n] grinned. "Shall we made a vow again? This time with that 'till death do us part' part?"

"Eh?! What?!"

"And you also didn't gave me a proper kiss back at the altar. We have to redo that too." she said, this time, teasing him.

"What the hell! How could you expect me to kiss you in front of everyone?!"

[y/n] laughed. "I'm just teasing you. Calm down."

Cracker huffed as she laughed at him.

The silence aired again. [y/n] wasn't sure if Cracker was ready sleeping. If he was, then it was a miracle that he wasn't snoring considering that he snores like a truck. She actually have her earplugs on the night stand just in case he did snore.

But what she heard next, surprised her.

"I promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. Till death do us part."

"Cracker?!" she let out in surprise.

"It's your turn." he said, sounding slightly annoyed.

Closing her eyes, she nodded. "I promise to love and support you and live each day with kindness, understanding, truth, humor, and passion. With this ring I thee wed. Till death do us part."

After she made her vow for the second time, she felt Cracker moved and the next thing she knew was the feeling of his lips on her.

Surprised at first, she remained frozen. But after a short while, she reached over him and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss.

That night, they made a second vow and sealed that vow with a kiss, away from the prying eyes of everyone.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	17. Important Responsibility

* * *

A marine vice admiral stared to the woman before him. The shock on his face was pretty obvious as he kneeled down on the ground, holding his bleeding shoulder.

Looking at her now, he wondered whether if the woman in front of him was the same woman he had defeated weeks ago.

She was a lot more stronger and faster now. But what really shocked him the most was the wing-like bone on her back.

He heard a lot of things about people who has wings made out of bones back on his early days as a marine. He also heard they we're all wiped out by the government for a crime they have committed. He didn't know what crime it was, but considering that it cost their entire race, it must be something a government couldn't forgive.

They we're supposed to be extinct, yet standing in front of him was a woman with bone wings.

"This is impossible. Why are you still alive?" he questioned in a shock voice.

[y/n] chuckled. "Are you asking why I'm still alive after you defeated me weeks ago? Or... You're asking me why I am still alive after you people staged a complete massacre on my tribe?"

"Just you existing is already a crime!" the vice admiral yelled out in anger.

"Why you-" Ricotta moved to attack the man but [y/n] stopped him.

[y/n] looked back to the man with a blank look that melted into a smirk after a while.

"Yeah. Because we exist and people we looked different from the rest of the world, our existence became a crime. But tell me, mister marine. Who is it who attacks others just because some foolish world noble ordered so? Who is it who attack an island, just because there is one among the hundreds did a crime. Who is it that they think they we're the right one when all they did is to follow a stupid thing they call justice that could easily be bended depending on their will?" she said.

"Don't mock the marine and the government!" the man angrily glared.

[y/n] laughed. "I'm a pirate! I'll mock whoever I wanted and you can't stop me! Besides you people have been mocking pirates for centuries now. Are you saying you guys we're the only right to mock us?"

"I got the documents!" Cracker (who was wearing his biscuit armor) have come out from the inside of the marine ship, said as he carried a few stacks of folders.

The vice admiral paled seeing what he was carrying. "You bastard! Return that!"

Cracker ignored him and made his way to [y/n]'s side. "Let's sink this ship." Cracker said.

"Nah. These people are weak. I'm no longer interested in them. Let's just go back to the ship. It's not like they'll be able to chase us anyway. One move of its gears and this ship will surely sink." she said as she made her way back to their ship, followed by Mashu and Ricotta.

Cracker sighed and glanced down to the marine. "If this happened before, I wouldn't listen and cut you where you stand. But now, in respect of my wife's wishes, I'll leave you with your pathetic life." he said before following [y/n], Mashu and Ricotta.

The marine who was probably the only unconscious on the ship, helplessly watched then leave.

* * *

Once the marines ship we're out of sight, Cracker took his armor off.

"You should have killed that bastard." Cracker said with obvious displeasure.

"And be like them? No thank you." [y/n] said, rolling her eyes. "Unlike them, I won't just kill just for a something insignificant."

Cracker stared at her in disbelief. "Insignificant?! Those guys killed your whole tribe! And you heard what he said! Aren't you angry at what he said?!"

"Cracker." she looked back at him with a serious look. "I don't like dwelling in the past. Whatever they did has nothing to do with the 'me' right now." she said as she moved towards the railings to watch the gentle sway of the waves. "I'm not [y/n] of the Wing Bone tribe right now." she turned to Cracker as she smiled. "Right now, the one standing in front of you is [y/n] of Big Mom pirates."

* * *

"Mama! Were back!"

"Oh?! Good! You two! Come and join me! I have a lot of delicious pastries here." Big Mom said.

"Oh sorry, mama. It seems that we disturbed your snack time." [y/n] hesitated to enter.

"It's fine. Come! Have a seat you two." she motioned to her and Cracker.

The two took a seat on the vacant chairs as some homies brought them tea cups and poured a tea on it.

"Here, mama. We got the documents." Cracker said as he pushed the documents towards his mother.

"Good job you two, but [y/n] why do you want to personally retrieve these. I think Ricotta could handle it." the matriarch said.

"Well, I failed the last time. I at least want to redeem myself from that disgrace." [y/n] replied. "Don't worry, mama. I swear this is the last time. From now on, I promise to just do what you asked me to do."

"Hmm... Well you did manage to get the documents. So it doesn't matter. How's the wings anyway? It doesn't get on the way or anything?"

"It wasn't. It was actually a big help. It was strong as iron so it was like having an armor on my back. Not to mention, the bone knives on my arms and ankle had given me more weapon to play with." [y/n] replied with a chuckle.

Big Mom nodded then turned to Cracker. "How about you, Cracker? Are you doing your job well?"

"Err... I think I'm doing fine, mama." he replied, avoiding his mother's eyes.

"Hmm? That wasn't convincing. Remember, your job as the Minister of Biscuits is very important. I hope you're taking it seriously. Also..." she glanced at [y/n]. "I hope you are working on trying to conceive a child."

Cracker and [y/n]'s face reddened at what Big Mom was asking them to do.

"M-mama! It's too early for that!" Cracker said with an uncomfortable look.

"Idiot! The sooner, the better! Remember that [y/n] is the only wing bone harpy left!" Big Mom pointed at him. "Make sure you work on it, as soon as possible, Cracker. I'll be expecting a good news in a month."

* * *

[y/n] let a sigh.

Cracker glanced at her as the two of them sat on the Biscuits Manor. She looked quite troubled. It was probably because of what his mother had said a few hours ago.

"Don't worry about mama. You don't need to force yourself." Cracker said.

"You know I can't just disregard what she said. Mama is our captain and the captain's order is absolute."

"Then what do you want to do?" Cracker questioned, raising an eyebrow.

[y/n] turned her sight on her lap as she think of what she really wanted to do.

After a short while, she glanced up to Cracker with a serious look on her face. 

"Give me three days. I need to gather all my courage to actually do it  with you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	18. The Night

"What in the world is this?!" [y/n] yelled out, one morning.

Cracker who was sitting in front of her and Mashu, sitting on top of his head, turned their eyes on her with a curious look.

The three of them we're having a breakfast and as Cracker eats, [y/n] was scanning the newspapers for latest news. However, what she found on today's paper, was outrageous.

She found out that her bounty (along with Ricotta's and Cracker's bounty) have gone up by 50 more million. Of course, that was a good thing. What was she found irritating was the change of her epithet. 

She used to be 'Marshmallow Lady, [y/n]' but now, the marines have changed it to 'Bone Wing Harpy, [y/n]'.

"What the hell is wrong with them?! Changing someone's epithet without permission!" she slammed her palm on the table, making the coffee spill. "I'm going to go there and sue them!" she declared, standing up from her seat.

"Oh? That is a good plan." Cracker calmly said, wiping the spilled liquid from the table. "But do you really think you have a right to sue them? May I remind you that you are a pirate?"

"Oh, right." [y/n]'s eyes widened at the realization and sat back.

"It's not a bad epithet though. It'll make people more wary of you." Cracker said, as he peeked to the newspaper. As he look at the picture, he then noticed something. "Hmm?"

Curious about his reaction, [y/n] stared at him. "What is it?"

"Look at this. It seems that they have added something on your bounty poster other than the additional berries." Cracker chuckled in amusement.

"Eh?!" [y/n] looked back to the paper. Her eyes then landed on where Cracker was pointing at. What was written in there, made her eyes go wide. "C-Charlotte [y/n]?!"

Cracker laughed. "Well, they know were married. So of course, they'll change your name to Charlotte [y/n]."

[y/n] groaned as she covered her face that have turned red from embarrassment.

"Hearing myself being called a 'Charlotte' is kinda embarrassing for some reason." she said then shot her husband, who was laughing uncontrollably, a glare. "Stop laughing! It's not funny!"

That only made Cracker laugh more.

* * *

A few weeks after their wedding, [y/n] could already feel the change on her lifestyle.

She used to be nothing but a servant of Big Mom before. To the eyes of the people living in Sweets City, she was just an errand lady of their queen. 

But ever since she and Cracker returned from their 'honeymoon' (even though no honeymoon really happened at that time), everyone began to view (and call) her as Lady [y/n], the mistress of the Biscuits Island.

Also, everyone (even the normal citizens of Totto Land) seems like they we're expecting her to declare she's with a child which puts a lot of pressure on her.

She knew she have to finally grant what her mother-in-law and captain wanted. But she needed a lot of courage for that. 

That was why she asked three days from Cracker. And today was the third day.

It was only afternoon but she was already panicking inside.

Cracker was on the Sweets City, doing his job as the Minister of Biscuits with Mashu accompanying him. So now, [y/n] was alone, walking back and forth as she worry about the incoming evening.

She cursed herself for being a woman. Menstruation, first time sex and giving birth. Why was everything so painful?!

A virgin. Of course, she was a virgin! All her life, all she did was to dedicate herself in serving Big Mom. She never had any wants or desires. Men don't really interest her and being a pirate with an insane bounty, no sane man would just casually approach her.

The pain aside, what was [y/n]'s problem right now was she doesn't know anything about sex. She never read any erotic books because she found them embarrassing and of course, never experienced it so she has no idea what to do.

A knock sounded from the front door. She heard the door opened. The servant have probably came to check on the door.

[y/n] waited on the parlor. She knew who was the visitor. She was actually expecting her.

A knock on the parlor's door sounded this time around.

"Lady [y/n]. Lady Galette has arrived." the servant's voice sounded from the other side.

"Come in!" [y/n] yelled out.

The door opened and came, Cracker's younger sister, Galette.

"I'm really surprise you asked me to come over, nee-chan. Is it urgent?" Galette joked as she entered.

[y/n] waited for the servant to leave and once she was gone, [y/n] grabbed Galette's hand with a panicked look.

"Galette! Help me!"

Galette stared at her in surprise. "Help you? About what?!"

[y/n] bit her lip. How was she supposed to explain her dilemma? It was embarrassing!

Seeing her hesitation, Galette narrowed her eyes. "I couldn't help you if you don't tell me anything."

[y/n] gave up and decided to tell her sister-in-law everything. Once she was done explaining, however, she received a fierce glare from Galette.

"Are you saying, that nothing happened between you and nii-san on that honeymoon night?!" she angrily questioned. "Do you have an idea how much we have worked hard to make that place an ideal place for a honeymoon?!"

"Gah! I'm sorry! Don't be angry!" [y/n] shrink away from the angry red head.

Galette let a sigh. "You don't need to do anything, really. Just let nii-san lead."

[y/n] cocked her head in confusion. "Nothing? Really?"

Galette nodded. Since you're a virgin, just let him guide. I'm sure that in the future, you'll learn how to be the dominant one but for now, let him lead." she said. "And also, wear that lingerie I put on your bag." she said and sent [y/n] a glare "Since nothing happened on that honeymoon night, then its safe to say, you didn't wore it."

"Do I need to?" [y/n] said with a tired look.

"Yes! It'll turn him on!"

"Gah! Alright! Don't be angry!"

* * *

"Its going to be hard for you, Cracker-sama." the doctor said after Cracker explained to her that they have decided that they wanted to conceive a child.

After doing his daily chore, he head straight to the doctor's clinic to ask her if Bone Wing Harpies pregnancy was the same as human pregnancy.

Strangely, after his explanation, the doctor had gave him a pitying look.

"What do you mean by that?" Cracker asked.

The doctor sighed. "Once you let a Wing Bone Harpy a taste of 'making love', she would keep coming back on you until you finally get her pregnant."

"What?! I don't understand! What does that mean?!"

"A Wing Bone Harpy tends to activate their 'breeding instincts' after mating with someone. That 'someone' would automatically become their 'mate' and would stay as that until they get a child out of that 'someone'. Once they got a child, the 'breeding instincts' will be deactivated for three years while their previous 'mate' would be free, although Bone Wing Harpies were loyal by nature so most of them stayed with their previous mates." the doctor explained.

Cracker however, didn't really get what she said although he at least understand that after one sex, [y/n] would keep coming to him until he gives her a child.

Cracker slumped on his chair while Mashu gave him a worried look.

"Shit. I'm dead."

* * *

That night, the husband and wife ate in awkward silence. Both we're worrying over the delayed honeymoon which made the dinner a very awkward event.

Cracker took a bath first and once done, nervously waited for [y/n] on the bed.

Mashu was sent to Galette, because there is no way he'll do it in front of Mashu!

He jumped a bit, startled, as the door of the bathroom opened. His eyes have almost came out from it's socket as he saw what [y/n] was wearing. A purple see-through lace insert baby doll. And since it was see through, he could see her black lacy underwear.

"S-stop staring!" [y/n] yelled as she tried to cover herself.

Cracker looked away, cheeks reddening. "Why in the world are you wearing that?!" 

"Galette told me to!" she yelled back then turned back to the bathroom. "I'll just go change." she said and was about to move when Cracker suddenly stopped her.

"No wait!" he jumped from the bed and grabbed [y/n]'s arm.

[y/n] looked back to him in surprise. "Cracker?"

Cracker moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her. His bare chest, pressing on her chest as he leaned down and planted kisses on the side of her face and neck.

"Cracker... Let's turn the lights off. This is embarrassing." [y/n] moaned out as Cracker sucked her skin.

"Fine." Cracker picked her up and dumped her to the bed before turning the lights off.

[y/n] then felt Cracker gets on top of her as he leaned down, capturing her lips on a kiss.

[y/n] kissed him back. The darkness of the room has made both of them bolder. Galette told [y/n] to let Cracker lead but that night, her hands were moving on its own, moving all over her husband's body.

Heavy sighs, moaning and skin slapping was all they could hear in that dark room.

At first, it was painful for [y/n]. But later on, it was pure bliss.

The purpose of that mating was to conceive a child. But as the night goes on, they totally have forgotten the reason. That night, all they could think of was the pleasure.

Their love making lasts for hours. Tired, [y/n] slowly fell to sleep.

It might be a dream but [y/n] thought she heard Cracker said something. And that something, is 'I love you'.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	19. Mating and Breeding Behavior

_This is the second part of my Wing Bone Tribe's journal. Again, I would include this on the book I am going to publish later._

_This time, I'm going to talk about the Wing Bone Harpy's mating and breeding behavior._

_If I we're to choose a bird that is perfectly similar to Wing Bone Harpies, then, I would choose a harpy eagle. I would later explain why I think they we're similar, but for now, let me explain a few bits about a Wing Bone Harpy's mating behavior._

_Most animals have this thing they call, 'breeding season'. Of course, I'm not saying Wing Bone Harpies we're on the same level as lowly animals but they tended to have similarities to them when it comes to behavior, although they does it unconsciously._

_Wing Bone Harpy's 'breeding season' although the perfect term is 'breeding instincts', activates on their first time sex. Once it activates, they would keep going after the same person (the one they slept with the first time) and they won't stop until they we're sure they we're pregnant (or if it is a male Wing Bone Harpy, if their woman is pregnant)._

_Once the females are pregnant, the 'mating instinct's' would be deactivated and for three years, it will remain like that. This is almost the same as Harpy Eagles who usually raises a chick, every two to three years._

_Of course, that doesn't mean they would stop craving sex. They would still crave for it, although they won't be doing the act just for the sake of having children._

_Now, I told you that they we're almost similar to Harpy Eagles._

_Oh! Let me tell you this. Contrary to popular belief, Wing Bone Harpies don't lay eggs. They're still a mammal despite of what they we're called and so, they give birth like how human women gives birth._

_Now, back to the topic. The reason why I said it Wing Bone Harpies are similar to Harpy Eagles was because, one, the year it took for them before their body allows them to give birth for another young, two was because of how aggressive they could be towards others when caring for their young and three was because once they have chosen a mate, it'll be their mate for life._

_Wing Bone Harpies we're known as loyal to their family and mate, meaning that if their mate died, they would never choose another one to take their place._

_When they still exist, most of the widower on their hidden village are those who has married Wing Bone Warriors. Since most of the warriors tended to die, protecting their village, their wives and children we're left alone._

_I don't know what is a hybrid Wing Bone Harpy is like. So I'm a bit excited of my Wing Bone Harpy patient's pregnancy. I hope she gets pregnant soon so that it'll give me an opportunity to watch how hybrid's develop._

_My only wish is for her husband to survive. Hang in there, _______-sama!_

_Signed, Dr. Geneva_

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	20. Cracker's Great Escape

"Peros-nii... I'm going to die." Cracker moaned out tiredly as he slumped down on the chair.

Perospero, who was sitting in front of him only laughed at his younger brother.

"[y/n]-chan refused to leave you alone, perorin?"

Cracker sighed. "Before going to bed, she'll ask for it. Then at morning, I'll end up waking up from her, riding me. Then when I'm trying to do a paperwork, she'll keep bothering me until I give her what she wants. And that's not it. She even want to do it even on the middle of breakfast, lunch, snack or dinner. Not even caring if the servants or Mashu we're around."

Perospero chuckled. "Well, aren't you a lucky guy?"

"It is too much!" Cracker yelled angrily. "Can't she let me rest even just for a day?! She won't even let me sleep peacefully!"

"Well, if you wanted to end it, then hurry it up and give her a child, perorin." Perospero shrugged.

"I'm trying!" Cracker groaned. "I'm seriously going to die if this continues."

"Cracker!" [y/n]'s voice sounded.

"Gah!" Cracker jumped up and run towards the window.

"Oi! What are you doing, perorin?" Perospero questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"What does it looks like?! I'm escaping!" he opened the window and jumped out of it.

As Cracker left, the door opened. [y/n] peek inside.

"Ah. Peros-nii. I didn't know you're here. Where's Cracker?" [y/n] asked.

Perospero stared at [y/n]. Her face we're flushed while her eyes we're teary. Lips we're red and from the state of her clothing (Cracker's shirt that he never really wore), it was pretty obvious she was ready for another round of love making.

Perospero pointed to the window. "He escaped."

* * *

"Come on, nii-san! Let me hide here, please!" Cracker begged as he followed his older brother Katakuri at the Wheat Mansion.

"No." Katakuri coldly said.

"Why?! Just for a bit! Please!" Cracker persisted.

"No way. Go to Candy Island or something."

"I can't! Perospero nii-san would sell me out! I'm pretty sure of it!" Cracker yelled out.

Katakuri sighed. "Why are you even hiding from your wife? Didn't mama told you she wanted a grandchild? Do your duty and hurry back to your wife!"

"If I do! I'm going to die! Even someone like me needed a rest and a break! So have mercy and let me hide here!"

"Err... Nope."

"You're the worst brother ever!!!"

* * *

"Fly Mashu! Fly!" [y/n] pat Mashu whom she turned bigger than his usual size so that she could use him as a flying carpet.

Mashu then hurried as the Wheat Mansion came on sight.

Just as Katakuri was walking out, Mashu swooped in front of him.

Katakuri didn't seems surprised to see them. Then again, Katakuri knows everything. He must have sensed her coming.

"He's no longer here. I sent him away." Katakuri said.

"Eh?! Where have he gone to this time?!" [y/n] puffed her cheeks.

"Try Fruit Island. He might be hiding at Fruits Mansion." he said.

[y/n]'s eyes brightened. "Alright! Thanks Kata-nii!"

* * *

"Are you stupid?! Why are you hiding from your own wife?!" Compote angrily yelled at her younger brother, hitting him on the head.

"I just want a break, nee-san!" Cracker whined, rubbing his head.

"You're a Sweets Commander! I'm sure you're strong enough to handle both your duty as the Minister of Biscuits and your duty as a husband!"

"Like hell I am! I'm not a superhuman! I don't have that kind of strength, unlike Katakuri nii-san!"

Compote crossed her arms across her chest. "Go back home, Cracker. I'm not letting you hide here." she said.

Cracker stared at his sister in disbelief. "Just what kind of brothers and sisters are you guys?!"

* * *

"Compote-nee!" [y/n] called out as she spotted the eldest among Big Mom's daughters.

"Oh! [y/n]! And... Is that Mashu? What happened to him?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, I just increased his size since I need him to fly me around. Anyway, nee-san. Have you seen Cracker? Kata-nii told me he is probably here."

"Oh! Sorry. If only I knew you'll be coming here, I should have tie him up. I actually sent him away. Why don't you go and see if he's in Sweets City." she said.

"Sweets City?" [y/n] puffed her cheeks. "Once I find him, I'll lock him up."

* * *

"Oh, Perospero. It's been a while since you visited. How are you doing?" Big Mom said as her oldest son entered her room.

"I'm doing good, mama. I have been busy lately, I don't have too much time to spare, perorin. I brought some candies for you, by the way."

Big Mom clapped excitedly. "Ah! Good! Give it here then!"

Perospero handed over the candies he brought. His mother didn't waste a second and devoured the sweet hard candy.

"Anyway, mama. Have you heard? Cracker has been on the run today." Perospero said with a grin.

"Hmm? On the run?"

Perospero chuckled. "I'm sure you've heard from the doctor. Wing Bone Harpy's has this 'breeding instinct' and they won't stop with the mating until they finally conceive."

Big Mom nodded, mouth full of candies. "Yeah. Which is a good thing. We'll have a new member of the family soon." she said. "So? Why is Cracker on the run?"

Perospero laughed. "You see, he has been complaining about not being able to rest thanks to [y/n]. He said that every time, [y/n] gets a hold of him, she would keep going and won't stop to the point of exhaustion."

Big Mom snorted. "I'm sure he's strong enough to handle it."

"Well, he do look tired when I saw him."

"Just leave them alone. He won't be able to escape [y/n] that long." she said, grabbing a fistful of candies. "After all, [y/n]'s specialty is hunting."

* * *

Cracker sighed as he walk around the Sweets City. Since no one among his siblings wanted to help him, he'll just walk around and blend among the Sweets City's citizens and hope that [y/n] wouldn't go to Sweets City.

"I don't really mind the sex but this is too much..." he muttered gloomily as he walked.

The people around, could sense his gloomy aura and has been stepping aside to give way.

"It was great at first but then it have gotten scary." he shivered at the thought.

Just then, a shadow seems to block him. Cracker looked up and screamed like a teenage girl.

"[y/n]!!!"

[y/n] was standing on top of the slightly bigger and floating, Mashu. Her arms we're crossed and she was looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

He have never been scared at [y/n] before. But now, the sight of her has made him shook.

"How dare you run away from me?!" [y/n] yelled, making everyone around cower in fear.

"[y/n]... C-calm down, please?" Cracker said, stepping back a bit.

Mashu floated closer to him, making him dash away but before he could do that, [y/n] already got a hold of him, pulling him up to Mashu's back.

"[y/n]!!! No!!!"

[y/n] giggled. "Let's go back to Biscuits Island~ 


	21. Finally

Something was strange.

Cracker woke up, fully rested. Somehow, he wasn't woken up by [y/n].

He then took a glance beside him. [y/n] was there, sleeping peacefully on his arm.

As he pulled her closer to him, his skin touched the wing on her back.

[y/n] once told him that it was uncomfortable, sleeping on her back, thanks to the wing. That was why she often sleep on her side, with her head on his arm.

He glanced towards the open window. The light was slipping through the curtains, signalling him that it was time to start his day.

He moved to pull himself away from [y/n]. The movement however, woke the woman up.

"Cracker?" she sleepily called his name.

"I need to go to work." he whispered, a little worry that she might ask him to stay on the bed. But to his surprise, [y/n] only nodded and turned to the other side, returning to her sleep.

Cracker sat up as he looked down to his wife in confusion.

He then reached out and shook her shoulder.

"Are you sick, [y/n]?" he asked.

[y/n] shook her head. "I'm just sleepy." she said.

"Oh. Okay then." he leaned and planted a kiss on her head. "I'll see you later."

* * *

Cracker have gone to his work without any problem.

On his first month being the Minister of Biscuits, it was difficult for him. [y/n] has been helping him though, making the job easier. But little by little, he learned to do his job alone.

Speaking of [y/n], she was acting strange that morning. He couldn't help but to worry. Sure, he was thankful that she wasn't bothering him today but if she wasn't feeling well, then, that's not good.

He don't want to see her lying weakly on the bed, ever again. 

He could still remember when she was in coma after enduring the pain of her growing wings as if it was just yesterday.

Just then, the sound of his baby den den sounded, snapping him from his haunting thoughts.

"Yes?" he accepted the call.

"Cracker-sama!!!" the head servant's panicked voice sounded.

"What going on?" Cracker questioned.

"Please hurry! [y/n]-sama collapsed!"

Cracker's blood have gone cold. "What?!"

* * *

"[y/n]!!!" Cracker opened the door in a hurry.

He then found the doctor inside while [y/n] was sleeping peacefully.

She didn't look like she was in pain or anything and that gave him a bit of relief. Still, he needed to make sure she was fine.

He then approached the doctor. "How is she?"

The doctor seems like she was on a good mood and smiled. "Congratulations, Cracker-sama. You did it."

"Huh?" Cracker stared at the woman in confusion.

The doctor chuckled. "[y/n]-sama is pregnant."

* * *

[y/n] woke up as she felt a hand, stroking her head.

She let out a small groan and opened her eyes.

"Cracker? Why are you here? Don't you have a work to do?" she asked as she sat up.

Cracker flicked her forehead, making her whine. "Hey!"

"You passed out, idiot! The servants have called me."

"Oh." she rubbed her head. "I remember now. I suddenly felt dizzy."

Cracker then reached to her chin and tilted her face upward before leaning down to give her a deep kiss, surprising the woman.

When he pulled away, [y/n] looked up to him in confusion.

"What in the world-"

"You're pregnant." he told her.

[y/n] stared at him in confusion.

"Huh?"

Cracker laughed. "What's with that face? I said, you're pregnant!"

When it finally dawned what Cracker said, her eyes have gone wide as she look down to her still flat stomach.

"I am?!"

"Yeah. The doctor have confirmed it."

[y/n] weakly slumped back to the bed, looking up with a blank look. "Damn... Now I'm scared."

"What the hell?! You've been chasing me around for this, aren't you?!"

"Giving birth is painful. At least that's what I heard." [y/n] said.

Cracker took [y/n]'s hand and gently squeezed it. "I'll be at your side once it's time for the baby to come out."

[y/n] let a small smile. A little bit relieved by Cracker's words.

Just then, [y/n]'s stomach rumbled. "I'm hungry." she complained.

Cracker chuckled. "I'll go ask them to bring you something to eat." he said as he stood up. However, [y/n] grabbed his hand.

"Make me something to eat." she said.

"Huh?! What the hell! The servants have already made some food!"

"I don't want that! I want you to make it for me!!!" she yelled like a child, throwing a tantrum.

"Damn it! Fine! You wait for me here!" Cracker said, pointing at her.

"Don't you dare trick me! I would know if it's you who made it or if its the servants!"

Cracker gave her a look of disbelief. "How in the hell would you know the difference?!"

"I just do! Now go! I'm hungry- I mean, the baby is hungry! Are you just gonna let your child be hungry?!" she screamed, throwing the pillows to Cracker.

"The hell! Stop that! And don't you dare throw that lamp to me- Ouch! Damn it! [y/n]!!!"

* * *

The news about [y/n]'s pregnancy has easily reached everyone and in just a few hours, Cracker's brothers and sisters has been flooding the Biscuits Mansion.

"Well, good for Cracker. He could finally rest, perorin." Perospero said, chuckling.

"Speaking of that idiot. Where is he?" Katakuri asked.

"He's at the kitchens. Making some strawberry tarts." [y/n] replied.

"Strawberry tarts?" Galette raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah." [y/n] stroked her stomach. "The baby is hungry for strawberry tarts."

"Like hell, it is." Cracker said in annoyance as he entered the room with a tray of strawberry tarts on his hands. "Its just you who wanted it. Don't use the baby just so you could order me around to make food for you."

[y/n] sent him a glare. "I'm the one who is carrying the baby so I knew better than anyone what it wanted. And it wants strawberry tarts right now, so hurry and bring it here."

Cracker let a long suffering sigh as his brothers and sisters chuckled.

"Now, you finally know how it feels when someone was making up reasons just to get what you wanted from them." Compote said.

"I'm not making up reasons, nee-san!" [y/n] argued. "Its really the baby who wants it."

"I remember, when Cracker was still a child, he'll either thrown a tantrum, cry or make up reasons just to get what he wants." Oven added.

Daifuku nodded, crossing his arms. "Yeah. He's a brat."

"I told you! I'm not making up reasons!" [y/n] yelled out.

"Yes. Yes. You're not." Perospero said, patting her head."

Cracker sent his siblings a glare as he brought the tray to [y/n]. "Here."

[y/n]'s eyes brightened at the sight of the tarts.

She then began to eat them one by one in a fast pace as if starved.

The siblings stared at her in amusement.

"I've never seen you eat like that before, nee-san." Galette chuckled.

"I'm hungry." she said, totally forgetting that it was 'supposed' to be the baby who was hungry.

Once done with the tarts, she drank the water and then looked up to Cracker.

She smiled widely and Cracker could already feel that what she we're going to say next would surely piss him off.

"The baby wants buttered cookies this time."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	22. Croissant

Cracker was so happy when Croissant was born.

He has turfs of purple hair and was very small. He was so small, he was scared to actually hold him.

That was why it took him months before he finally carried his son.

However, the moment he held his Croissant, he began to cry. Which never happened before. His brothers and sisters always carries him around and he'd never cry with any of them.

[y/n] told him that it might be because it was the first time the infant felt his warmth, he probably thought he was a stranger.

He thought that she may be right and so, he always tries to carry him everyday, hoping he would finally warm up to him.

Sadly, Croissant still cried when he was on Cracker's arms.

So today, Cracker's head was hung low as a gloomy aura surround him.

He just wanted to get along with his son. Was that too much.

"It's okay, Cracker. He'll surely warm up to you. Just be patient." [y/n] pats her husband's back, trying to comfort him.

Cracker looked up where his brothers, Katakuri and Perospero we're standing in a distance.

Perospero was carrying Croissant while Katakuri was poking Croissant's cheeks.

He then glared at his brothers in jealousy. His son was pretty fond of Perospero and Katakuri. He seems to like the two of them better than the others.

"Why doesn't he like me? I'm his father!" he growled under his breath.

* * *

As Croissant grows up, it became pretty obvious how distant he was from his father.

His first word was 'mama', followed by 'uncle'. He loves to play with his uncles and aunts but he tended to avoid Cracker.

It was hard for Cracker to see his son like that.

One day, Cracker has arrived at their home when a crying [y/n] suddenly came running to him. Again, [y/n] rarely cries. That was why he quickly panicked upon seeing her.

"Cracker!!!"

"[y/n]?! What's wrong?!" he questioned, grabbing her arms to support her.

"Croissant! I can't find him!"

"What?!" he paled.

"Everyone was searching for him. I think that new servant took him! She is missing as well!"

"Stay here and give everyone a call! Tell them about this!" he ordered and turned to leave.

"How about you?!"

"I'll go find Croissant!"

* * *

Cracker run around the island, searching for his son.

The alarm already sounded, telling everyone, there is an emergency. He was sure everyone was already searching as well.

As he gets through the forest, he saw some destroyed homies.

He then followed the tracks of the broken homies and heard a cry and a woman's voice.

"Shut up! Brat! If I hand you over to Kaido-sama, I'm sure he'll forgive me and let me join the crew again!" the servant's voice said.

Cracker then pulled pretzel as he slowly move closer to the woman.

"I can't believe I stooped so low, serving someone from Big Mom's family." she spat in disgust.

"WAAHHHH!!!" the one year old boy cried.

"I said shut up!" she raised her hand to slap the child but before she could, her hand fell o to the ground.

"Ahhh!!!" the woman screamed as blood fell.

"Who are you to raise a hand against my son? Do you even know that I've never even hit him even once?!"

"C-Cracker-sama!" the woman's eyes widened as she paled. "D-dont kill me, please! I'll never do it again! Just please spare me!"

Cracker raised Prezel and without any shed of mercy, he beheaded the woman.

As the woman's headless body and decapitated head fell to the ground, Cracker walked towards his son who was tied on the big rock.

He look down on Pretzel and as he saw how bloody it was, he shook his head and put it away.

He then clapped his hands, summoning some biscuits. He crushed them to bits and reformed them into a sharp knife.

"Don't move, son. I'll just cut the rope." he said, gently.

The child sobbed but said nothing.

Cracker sighed. Of course... Croissant never said anything around him.

He started to cut the rope. Croissant only sobbed. As he worked, he worried of how he was going to bring Croissant back. He doubt he would hold on his hand and he was sure he would never let him carry him.

As the rope broke, a small voice sounded.

"Papa."

Cracker's eyes widened as he looked at his son.

"Papa." Croissant sobbed. "Papa!" the child jumped to his father as Cracker wrapped his arms around him.

Cracker smiled happily, hearing his son call him 'papa' for the first time not to mention, he was letting him hold him.

"You're scared, huh?"

Croissant nodded.

"Don't worry. Papa will never let anyone hurt you." he whispered, stroking the child's back.

Cracker stood up and walked with his son on his arms.

Croissant has his arms around his neck as he snuggled closer to him.

Cracker smiled. For the first time. He felt like he's finally a father.

* * *

Twenty three years later...

"Where's Croissant?!" Cracker slammed the door open as his wife looked up to him.

"No one knows. The entire universe might not know." [y/n] said with a 'do you even need to ask' look.

"Grrr! That boy! I told him to deliver the biscuits!"

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "Just when did Croissant listened to orders. You know how he loves to ditch his responsibilities. You should have asked Profiterole instead of him."

"That boy will surely get it once he returned!"

* * *

Somewhere in Sweets City...

"Croissant-sama! Join us please!" a group of girls giggled as they clung to the twenty four year old guy.

The guy smiled. "Sure.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	23. Profiterole

* * *

When Croissant was three, Cracker's second child was born. It's a boy he named Profiterole.

Cracker don't really have a problem with Profiterole, unlike Croissant.

Profiterole wasn't crying when he holds him. He never cries. As in,  NEVER!

His face were always blank. He never cries, he never laugh. Nothing!

Both Cracker and [y/n] was beginning to worry. Was he emotionally detached or something?!

Cracker and [y/n] we're trying all their best to either make Profiterole laugh or cry. All the attempts only ended in failure though.

"What's wrong with him?" Cracker groaned out.

"I have no idea." [y/n] sighed.

"Maybe he's stupid!" Croissant suddenly said only to earn a glare from his parents.

"Who taught you to said things like that?!" [y/n] angrily questioned.

"I heard papa said 'Peros-nii! You're stupid!'" Croissant replied.

Cracker looked away nervously as [y/n] turned her glare to him.

"Watch what you say around your son, will you?"

"Sorry."

[y/n] sighed once again then turned her eyes to the eight month old, Profiterole who was just staring at them blankly.

He could talk. He rarely does but he could talk. He talks with a blank face though.

The doctor performed some tests on him. She said there was nothing wrong with Profiterole yet, [y/n] couldn't help but to worry.

"Profiterole can you smile for mama, please?" she said, smiling a bit.

Profiterolehowever, remained unresponsive.

[y/n] looked up to Cracker. "Any ideas?"

As the parents mulled over what to do, little Croissant walked in front of his brother and poked Profiterole's nose.

"Why. Don't. You. Talk?" he said in between pokes.

ProfiteroleProfiterole stared at his brother blankly as his small hand grabbed a rattle. And then, without a word, he hits his older brother on the head with the rattle.

"Wahhh!!!" Croissant cried out.

"Don't hit your brother!

"Profiterole!"

* * *

"I don't like Profiterole, papa." Croissant said and sniffed as he glared at his sleeping younger brother.

Cracker looked down to the child on his lap. He just finished crying from his younger brother, hitting him with a rattle.

"He didn't know what he is doing. He's still a baby." Cracker said, stroking Croissant's head.

"It's not that!" he pouted. "He likes to horde mama's attention. Sometimes, I feel like mama love him more now."

Sibling rivalry. Cracker didn't know how that works since that never happened between him and his siblings.

"That's not true. Your mama loves you two equally."

"Not true!" Croissant huffed as he look away.

Cracker chuckled at how stubborn the three years old boy was. He was pretty sure he got it from him.

* * *

A few days later, Croissant curiously look at the people running around the house.

It was pretty noisy that day and he did heard some explosion coming from the outside.

"Was that fireworks? I wonder if there was a celebration." he muttered.

His mother and father was called out by his grandmama. They told him to stay inside so even though he wanted to go out to play, he remained inside. (Although if there was no one guarding the door, he would really go out.)

"Intruders!!!"

A scream sounded. Croissant's eyes widened as he run to the nearest room.

As he closed the door, a blank stare had greeted him. That was when he realized that the room he entered was Profiterole's room.

The eight month old was on the floor. How he get there when he was sure his mother put him on the crib? Well, he don't know. 

He heard footsteps. In fear, he run to the thick curtains and hid behind it.

As he hide, he heard the door of the room being thrown open.

He bit his lip to keep any sound.

"There's no one here. Just a child." a voice of a stranger sounded.

"Kill it." another voice said before some footsteps sounded. The sound of the footsteps have gone weaker and weaker as the other man walked away.

"Oh well."

Croissant heard the sound of the sword being unsheathed.

The boy's eyes widened as he run out of his hiding place.

He then grabbed his brother and pulled him to his back.

"Oh? It seems that there is another brat in here." the man said.

"Go away!" Croissant tried to sound brave although he was shaking.

The man laughed. "What will you do if I don't go away?"

"I'll... I'll... I'll fight you!"

The man laughed once again. "And what can a brat like you do?" he grinned and walked towards the boy, swinging the sharp sword.

* * *

Cracker and [y/n] hurried back to their home. They heard the trespassers have gone to the Biscuits Mansion. Worried over their children, they hurried back with the use of Mashu's flying ability.

A sound of a crying child sounded, making the parents hurry in panic.

"It's coming from Profiterole's room!" Cracker yelled out.

The two made their way to their youngest child room and when they did, they gasped at the sight.

Croissant was heavily wounded. He was hugging his younger brother, Profiterole. Profiterole didn't seems wounded at all but he was crying. It was the first time they saw the child cry.

Also, on the floor, was a dead man. The lower part of his body was missing. The only thing on the floor where his lower part was supposed to be, we're spilled strawberry jam. It was as if, his lower body had melted and turned into a jam.

"Don't cry. I'm okay." Croissant weakly whispered, stroking his brother's head. "Don't worry. Nii-san won't let anyone hurt you."

Cracker stared in surprise. He remembered saying the same phrase to Croissant before.

"Is that the devil fruit's power? The one that mama gave to him?" [y/n] said in shock.

Cracker nodded. "I don't know what kind of devil fruit it is. But it's somehow scary."

[y/n] moved to her children as her tears fell. "Are you alright boys?"

Croissant smiled weakly and nodded. "I'm a good boy, right mama?"

[y/n] smiled as she pulled her children on a hug. "Yes, darling. Yes, you are."

* * *

Twenty years later...

"Ahh... What a nice day." Croissant said with a satisfied sigh as he lazily lie on the couch. "Gentle wind, warm sunlight and bright skies. This is what I call a perfect day."

From the seat where he was in, Profiterole sent his brother a glare. "Yeah. And it's also a perfect day for delivering biscuits." he said as he pointed to his older brother. "Papa ordered you to deliver them today, Crois-nii. I did it for you yesterday, the other day and the day after that. Actually, I always do it for you!" he crossed his arm. "I'm not doing it for you today, just so you know."

"How cold." Croissant said.

A gentle wind made it's way inside the room.

As it did, Croissant stood up, followed by the (stuffed animals like) homies that always seems to accompany him.

"The wind is calling me~" he said as he walk towards the window.

Profiterole's eyes widened. "Wait you-"

Before he could finish his words, his brother was already gone.

"-'re ditching again." Profiterole sighed. "Looks like I'll be the one who will be doing the delivery again today."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	24. Toffee

* * *

Cracker and [y/n]'s third child was born when Croissant was twelve while Profiterole was nine. It was a girl that time around whom he named Toffee.

Finally getting a daughter, Cracker was very happy. He always wanted a daughter, tired of dealing with stubborn little boys.

Now, being the only girl among the three, Cracker ended up spoiling Toffee to [y/n]'s annoyance.

The little girl has her father wrapped around her little fingers.

If Toffee wanted something, then Toffee would get it.

Like her older brothers however, Toffee was scared of [y/n]. One glare from their mother was enough to silence the little girl.

Cracker always scold [y/n] about it. But [y/n] only retorts that the children needed to fear at least one of them or there will be no stopping them.

Unlike their father, the boys tended to refuse Toffee's requests. Toffee however, knows how to change their mind. With a little bit of tears and pouting, her brothers always ends up giving in. Or if crying wasn't enough to change their mind, she'll just throw a tantrum. Of course, she always make sure her mama wasn't around before doing that.

And today, mama was not around. Meaning, a perfect day for Toffee to torment her older brothers. Her papa was also not there. Before leaving however, he told them to watch over her.

The three year old girl smiled widely as she stared at her fifteen year old and ten year old brother.

The two has a horrified look as they stared back to their younger sister. Who would have thought that an innocent and sweet smile like that could give shivers to the two boys, two times bigger than her.

"Nii-chan? Let's play tea party?"

"Tea party?" the boys exchanged glances then let a relieved sigh.

"It's just a tea party, huh?" Croissant chuckled.

Profiterole sighed. _"I thought it's something scary..."_ he thought.

The two boys nodded. "Alright. We'll play tea party."

* * *

It's terrible.

When Toffee said, tea party, they thought it was just a normal tea party, the same as what they normally do with their grandmama. They we're not expecting... This!

Wearing pink princess dresses and a tiara, the two boys sat on their chair with pale faces.

It's not a normal tea party. It's a princesses tea party!

The only one who seems enjoying the tea party was the three year old, happily singing a strange and demented song she probably heard from their grandmother.

Upon noticing that her brothers weren't moving, Toffee stopped singing and puffed her cheeks. "Nii-chan! Why are you two just sitting there?!"

Unable to endure the humiliating outfit anymore, Profiterole was the first to snap.

"I have enough of this!!!" he grabbed the tiara from his head and threw it to the ground before ripping the dress from his body.

As the dress fell onto the floor in tatters, Toffee stared at it in silence.

Seeing it, the brothers stepped back.

"Uh-oh..." Croissant stared at his sister in horror.

The girl's lips trembled as her eyes teared up. And then....

"WAHHH!!!"

* * *

Galette and Brulee entered the Biscuits Mansion. Their older brother and sister-in-law won't be coming home that night and so, they we're ordered to watch their nephews and niece.

"Hey! Where's the kids?" Galette asked a passing servant.

"They're at the parlor, Galette-sama. I think they we're playing tea party since Toffee-sama requested some tea and sweets." the servant replied.

Galette thanked the young woman as they head towards the parlor.

What greeted the two when they opened the door, made them gasp.

The two boys we're both on the floor, looking tired.

"A-auntie... Help..." Croissant moaned out reaching pitifully to them.

"I'm so tired... I'm going to die." Profitrole muttered, closed eyed.

The youngest of the trio, Toffee, was on the couch, sleeping. She was smiling and she was probably the only one who we're at peace among Cracker's children.

"Katakuri nii-chan is right." Brulee suddenly said.

Galette turned to her with a questioning look.

"He said the strongest among Cracker nii-san's children is Toffee." she chuckled. "As usual, he's right."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	25. The Years I Spent with You

[y/n] sighed with a happy satisfaction as she relaxed on the bathtub. Behind her was Cracker, arms wrapped around her, once in a while, massaging her stiff shoulders.

They've been on a troublesome battle just a few hours ago, against the Fallen Monk Pirates, the crew that belonged to one of the Worst Generation, 'the Mad Monk' Urouge.

Sadly the pirate managed to take down one of the Sweets Generals, Snack before they managed to teach the man a lesson.

Now, tired from that battle, the husband and wife for twenty five years we're relaxing together on that warm waters.

"Stupid Mad Monk. He's only good at escaping." Cracker spat in annoyance. "That Kid too. When I see him, I'll snap his neck. Ever since those rookies came here, they've been causing too much trouble."

[y/n] chuckled as she gently stroked the arm, wrapped around her.

Being married for so long, seeing him without anything on has became a normal thing. Both of them used to blush at the sight of each other without any pieces of clothing, a long time ago. But now, they have became so used to it, they even bath together sometimes.

She turned her head a bit, to look up at him. He had changed a lot these past twenty five years. He have grown muscly and he looked a lot older than back then.

Of course, the scar his mother left on him was still there. It will never fade and that scar would always remind her how she failed him all those years ago.

[y/n] also aged. But she was pretty proud that she still look younger for her age. No one would surely believe that she was around forty's.

"What?" Cracker chuckled, seeing her looking up to him.

[y/n] smiled and turned her body a bit to plant a kiss on the scar.

Cracker gave her a mischievous grin. "What's that? Are you asking for something?" he said and planted some kisses on her neck, biting a bit.

"Idiot. Can't I be affectionate without you thinking that I'm just asking for sex?" she said, pushing her husband away.

Cracker chuckled. "Well that's what you we're doing back then when you're on your 'mating mode'."

[y/n] rolled her eyes. "My mating instincts would never be activated since I'm ligated."

"Good for me then." he said, turning her back to her previous position.

[y/n] sighed once again as she pressed her back to Cracker's chest. Well, not really her back. It was actually her wings, pressing on his chest.

"Is it uncomfortable?" she asked.

"What's uncomfortable?" Cracker asked back, raising an eyebrow.

"My wings."

Cracker tightened his hold on her, pressing her wings more to him.

"Nope. Don't worry." he said. "Anyway, it seems that Profiterole could finally control his wings. He know how to retract his wings now, it seems." he said.

Hybrid Wing Bone Harpies, unlike the pure ones, could sheath their wings under their skin. They could fold it into many small folds before sheathing them inside their skin.

Also, it seems that hybrids don't go through the scary part where their life we're being put in danger thanks to their wings. When hybrids we're born, they already have the small bone (not yet a wing, just a small bone) protruding on their back, meaning, the bone wings we're already developing while still inside their mother's womb. [y/n] was so relieved when she heard the doctor told them about that. She wouldn't know what to do if her children ended up experiencing the pain she have gone through when her wings we're growing.

"Profiterole was pretty good with wing control. Croissant, up until now is having a hard time controlling them." [y/n] said.

"Speaking of Croissant, I heard he's been ditching his duty again." Cracker said in annoyance.

"Just give it up. Croissant is a hopeless case. Just let him do what he wants."

"Like hell I will! Once I see him, I'll talk to him."

[y/n] let a snort. Cracker always 'talks' to him but Croissant never really listened to his father.

Thankfully, his brother, Profiterole was a lot more responsible than his brother. Croissant and Cracker was like Perospero-Katakuri version number 2.

Their youngest, Toffee was still young. And since Cracker was very protective of her, it seems that she'll grew up as a sheltered little princess.

The both of them fell into silence. The only sound they could hear was the water and their soft breathing.

[y/n]'s thoughts travelled back on their past.

She was found by the Big Mom pirates and accepted her to their group. Since then, she has been with the Charlotte siblings, living with them. 

She was close to age with Cracker so they we're mostly together although they tended to fight often since they both didn't like how the each other acts. But even if they often fight, [y/n] still make sure to watch over him, worry over him and make sure she we're on his side when he needed someone. 

[y/n] wasn't sure if that was because she was already in love with him at that time but she do know that she cares about him.

Then, things happened and she ended up marrying Cracker. The beginning of their marriage we're full of awkwardness and embarrassment but as they live alongside with each other, they learned how to be a proper husband and wife and became more open to their love for each other.

Although... They rarely say 'I love you'.

Deciding to say it, [y/n] looked up to Cracker with a smile, making the man look down at her in confusion.

"I love you, Cracker."

Cracker smiled back and leaned down to her.

"I love you too." he whispered before pressing a deep kiss on her lips.

* * *

The Jewels of the Charlotte Family. That was what Cracker's children we're called.

The three of them we're all good looking, people couldn't seems to take their eyes away from them.

Everywhere they go, light seems to follow them.

Sometimes, his siblings tended to tease Cracker about his children, asking him if he was really the father of the three.

His eldest, Croissant knows he was good looking and tended to charm the ladies around him.

He was never serious about anything. And tended to joke around to the annoyance of his younger brother, Profiterole. 

He was also veeerrryyy lazy and doesn't like to do anything but stroll around, accompanied by the stuffed toy looking homies his grandmother has made. He was a bit absent minded, a bit random and talk to his self to everyone's annoyance. It also seems like he has his own world.

How strong he was? No one knows. No one have seen him fight. He does have a devil fruit although no one knows what it was. No one ever saw him use it.

Profiterole, unlike Croissant, was a serious guy. He always said that he needed to take everything seriously, because a certain older brother we're incapable of being serious.

He has no devil fruit but a capable swordsman. He has a sword called  
'Cinnamon' and mastered using his Bone Wings and Bone Blades. Unlike his siblings who rarely revealed their wings, he was proud to show it to everyone although when not in battle, he was keeping it tucked under his skin since it gets in the way.

Their youngest, was Toffee. A little girl and the little princess of their father.

She has no devil fruit and have never been on battle because her father forbids her to do anything dangerous.

Cracker was very protective of her and will do everything for her. The little girl was a spoiled little girl who will throw a tantrum and cry if her father or brothers refused to do her requests.

She was scared of her mother though. The three of them we're scared of [y/n]. One glance from her was enough to shut the three up.

Cracker on the other hand was different. His daughter could control him while Croissant never really listened to him. That gives Cracker grief, asking himself what have he done wrong in life. At least, Profiterole was really obedient.

* * *

That day, Toffee was alone in the parlor. Her oldest brother, Croissant we're who knows where? While the second oldest, Profiterole was doing the delivery for their father.

Her father was busy recently since he and her mother we're helping around in preparation for her aunt Pudding's wedding. It was not a wedding though but a plot to kill the entire Vinsmoke's. That was why she and her brothers won't be attending.

Toffee loved weddings, the last time she has been on a wedding was when her aunt Chiffon married that guy Bege.

Sometimes, she wondered if her grandmama would also let her get married someday. She asked that to her papa one time but he suddenly looked like he was doing to cry so since then, she decided never to mention that to him ever again.

Just then, the door opened. Toffee's eyes brightened seeing who it was.

"Papa!!!" she run towards him, hugging him. "Are you done with your errand?" she asked hopefully.

Cracker gave her an apologetic smile. "Sorry princess, but papa needs to deal with some intruders."

Toffee pouted. She wasn't as spoiled as before. She has been trying to be more understanding now but it has been a while since her father played with her.

"I promise to bring you around the Sweets City once I deal with that nuisance, okay?"

Toffee sighed and nodded. "Okay."

"Good girl." her father smiled and patted her head.

"Cracker?" her mother called out. Floating behind her, was Mashu. "I got a call from Kata-nii. He said they know where Straw hat is."

Cracker nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

"That's the last one." Ricotta said as he smiled at the tired young man. "Good job, Profiterole-sama."

Profiterole nodded. "Thanks for your help."

The older man chuckled. "You don't need to thank me. It's my job to support you and Croissant-sama."

Hearing his brother's name, Profiterole's expression turned sour.

It was supposed to be Croissant who should be doing their father's job. However, his lazy ass, irresponsible brother tended to escape so in the end, it was Profiterole who we're doing what his brother couldn't.

"Crois-nii is probably somewhere around here." Profiterole said, looking around, hoping he would find his brother and give him some tongue lashing. However, he have given up after a while. Croissant has always been good at hiding. There was no way he would easily find him.

Profiterole turned and began to walk.

"Are you going back to Biscuits Island, Profiterole-sama?" Ricotta asked.

Profiterole continue walking. "Nah. I'll be heading to the palace."

* * *

Somewhere on Sweets City, Croissant whistled as he walk. The homies floated behind him, following him.

Some girls have been inviting him to eat since that morning but he refused them. 

He didn't feel like having a company today. He just want to walk around the city, alone and enjoy the peaceful scenery.

He did heard that there we're some intruders on the island. It was not his business though. He was pretty sure his aunts and uncles could easily deal with them whoever they we're without him, helping around.

"Croissant-chan!" a feminine voice called.

Croissant turned and smiled seeing who it was.

"Aunt Galette."

The woman stopped in front of him and hugged him.

"Its been a while since the last time I saw you! Are you well?"

"Yeah."

Big Mom's children, despite living on the same place, rarely sees each other thanks to how busy they have become.Those who have high positions like Katakuri, Smoothie and Cracker even rarely sees their own mother.

"Are you going to attend aunt Pudding's 'wedding'?" Croissant asked.

"Ah. Yes. I am." Galette replied with a mysterious smile. Both of them knows they couldn't just say it out loud in the middle of Sweets City that it wasn't a wedding but an assassination.

"How about you join me. I'll be going to see mama. I'm sure she's going to be happy to see you." she said, wrapping her arms around Croissant arm.

Croissant shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I don't have anything better to do today anyway." he said even though he knows very well that he do have something he needed to do today and that he just escaped in order not to deal with that troublesome stuff.

* * *

Its been a while ever since Cracker left to deal with Straw Hat Luffy.

[y/n] was beginning to worry. What was taking Cracker so long?

She was currently at the palace, along with Profiterole and Croissant.

The three of them we're at the parlor, waiting for Cracker to return.

[y/n] stood up and made her way to the window. She look over the direction of where the sound of fighting we're coming. Cracker was there, fighting.

"Mama? Don't worry." Croissant's voice sounded.

[y/n] turned around to her son.

"Papa is very strong. That guy has no chance against him." he assured his mother.

[y/n] gave him a small smile and nodded. "You're right." she said although something in her gut was telling her that there was something bad that was going to happen. 

Before he left, she reminded him not to underestimate his enemy. Cracker has became really strong these past twenty five years but what didn't change was his cocky attitude when dealing with enemies. He tends to underestimate his enemies and that always gets him in trouble.

She made her way to the chair and sat again.

Just then, an explosion sounded. Unlike the previous explosions, this one sounded near.

"What's that?!" [y/n] stood up with her heart beating like crazy.

That was when he heard voices from outside.

"Nii-saaannn!!!" that was Galette.

[y/n] froze as she felt her body gone cold. "Cracker..."

* * *

"I'm going after them!" Profoterole said as he moved to leave, Ricotta however grabbed him.

"Just leave him to your aunts and uncles."

"But Ricotta-"

"If he managed to defeat your father. What chance do you have against him?"

Profiterole gritted his teeth as he turned his eyes to the door of the room where his mother was tending over his father.

Profiterole then nodded. "Fine."

Ricotta smiled a little and turned to his side to talk to Croissant, however, when he turned, the eldest of the three were missing.

"Where's Croissant-sama?"

"He left to hunt Straw Hat." a voice from behind sounded.

Both Ricotta and Profiterole turned and found Katakuri.

"Katakuri-sama."

"Uncle."

"Go home a d watch over your sister, Profiterole. And don't tell her anything about what happened to your father? She'll cry." Katakuri said.

Profiterole nodded. "Okay. How about Crois-nii?"

"Don't worry. I'll bring him back." Katakuri said and left.

* * *

Burning in anger as jam seems to drip from his skin, Croissant made his way towards where his father fought Straw Hat.

No one hurts his family and gets away alive. The last time someone injured his father, he turned the whole island along with everyone living in there into a jam.

Jamu-jamu no mi (Jam-Jam Fruit), that was what his devil fruit. The only thing was, it was hard for him to control his power especially if he was angry. That was also the reason why he preferred to relax. A little stress was enough to send him into an angry fit and he feared that he might hurt his family with his devil fruit if he ended up losing his temper. 

His parents didn't know that, nor his siblings. The only people who knew was his uncles, Perospero and Katakuri. He didn't purposely told them of course, it was just an accident they saw him acted so unlike of himself and so he ended up confessing everything to them.

 _"Sorry grandmama..."_ he thought. _"I might end up turning everything in here into a jam..."_

Just then, a big figure jumped in front of him, blocking his way.

He stopped and looked up. "Uncle." It was Katakuri.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" his uncle questioned.

Croissant glared at him. "Where else? Step aside, uncle. I'll go and kill that Straw Hat."

"And let you turn everything to a jam? No way in hell." he said, glaring back. "I told you you're not allowed to fight until you learn how to control that devil fruit of yours."

"Then I'll fight you first."

Katakuri sighed and disappeared. Croissant's eyes widened as he reappeared beside him.

"You're still a decade younger to challenge me, boy." Katakuri said as Croissant feel his uncle's fist on his gut.

Croissant then slowly fell down as he lose his consciousness.

Katakuri caught him before he fell on the ground.

He threw him on his shoulder and turned back to where they came from. "Back to your mother."

* * *

[y/n] held Cracker's bandaged hand as she sobbed beside him.

Mashu tried to calm her by patting her head to no avail.

"Cracker... Please wake up." she whispered, kissing his hand. "Darling... Please..."

"[y/n]..." Cracker groaned out.

[y/n]'s eyes widened as she turned to look at him.

"Cracker?!"

Cracker opened his eyes and turned to her. He then smiled weakly. "Hey."

"You idiot!" she yelled as she hugged him. "I told you not to underestimate him!"

"Sorry." he said, stroking his wife's head.

[y/n] pulled away, glaring at him. "Don't ever scare me like that!"

"Don't glare. You're scary." he joked only to receive a much more fiercer glare. "Alright. I promise. Forgive me?"

[y/n] sighed. "Just make sure you rest. You got a pretty heavy beating. You'll probably need weeks to recover."

"Okay." he said as he look around. "Where's everyone?"

"Your brothers and sisters we're hunting Straw Hat." she replied.

"And our kids?"

"Kata-nii sent Profiterole home to watch Toffee."

Hearing his little girl's name, Cracker became worried.

"Don't worry. He told Profiterole not to tell Toffee anything."

"Ah..." Cracker let a relieved sigh. Toffee would cry if she found out what happened to him. Cracker didn't want that. "How about Croissant?"

"Croissant left to also hunt Straw Hat. But Kata-nii brought him back. He kinda ended up knocking him out since Croissant refused to return. He's sleeping at the room beside this room right now." [y/n] explained.

Cracker nodded as he let a deep breath.

"Don't worry about everyone. They'll be fine. Just focus on your recovery." she said.

Cracker nodded and closed his eyes to go back to sleep.

When his breathing steadied, she pulled the blanket to his body and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"Sleep well, my love." she whispered and turned to leave the room.

As she walk out of the room, she look towards the open window of the hall.

"Now... Let's find that Straw Hat..."

**END**


End file.
